Code of a Slayer
by Draco Tamer
Summary: Sequel to Force of a Slayer It’s been two years since FoaS, and the codes of the Jedi are evolving. Has Buffy succeeded in the task charged to her by the PTBs, or have unforeseen circumstances changed her mission? BuffySW crossover.
1. Looking Back

Chapter One -o- Looking Back

Buffy sat at her desk, her legs drawn up to her side, a datapad in front of her and a slightly lost look on her face. 'It shouldn't be this hard,' she thought, shaking her head. She set the datapad down and sighed in frustration. She sat forward in her chair and pushed her mostly grown back hair out of her face. She looked up at the wall in front of her and smiled at the small braid hanging there, framed in a beautiful red wood, courtesy of one Obi-Wan Kenobi. Buffy smiled at the thought of him and some of her frustrations drained away. She looked to the wall on the left of her and smiled at the picture of the two of them, taken when they weren't looking by Anakin, best friend and former Padawan to Obi-Wan. Sometimes Buffy couldn't believe how much she had lucked out in this universe. It still shocked her sometimes when she remembered that the council had not only allowed Buffy and Obi-Wan to see each other openly, but a few of them even seemed to welcome it. Buffy closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the day almost a year and a half ago...

**-Flash Back-**

"I wish you would sit still," Obi-Wan said, reaching out and taking her hand in his, halting her pacing. She looked down at him, a worried expression on her face as she ran her other hand through her hair. It had been almost two weeks now since Obi-Wan and Buffy 'outed themselves' as it were to the Jedi council. They had gone to Naboo and helped Anakin and his wife Padme pack up their things and then helped them move it all back here, to their new posh apartment in the Senators building. Buffy loved having the two of them so close, she was very much looking forward to getting to know both of them.

"I can't help it," she told him, shaking her head as she looked down at him. "I hate that they have so much power over us."

"Sit down," Obi-Wan said, gently pulling her down next to him. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, a reassuring smile on his face. "All will turn out fine," he told her and Buffy took a deep breath then nodded her head.

"I hope so," Buffy muttered, nodding her head slowly. They both turned as the doors to the council chambers opened. Obi-Wan stood first, looked down at her and smiled.

"Wish me luck?' he asked, winking at her. Buffy smiled and stood up too. She kissed him softly on the lips and nodded.

"Good luck," she said then watched as he turned and walked into the council room, the doors shutting silently behind him. Buffy sat for what felt like hours, but was really only an hour. What were they talking about in there? Were they trying to talk Obi-Wan out of staying with her? Why was she so distrustful of them? 'Well duh,' she thought, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes to herself. She had not had the best luck with 'councils.'

The door to the council chambers opened again and Buffy stood then took a deep breath as she walked into the room, and came face to face with twelve Jedi masters, all standing and all with their lightsabers on. Buffy was confused though, Obi-Wan was standing with them, he was part of the twelve. Quickly in her head she did a count, where was Master Kuro? Buffy walked to the center of the circle and met Obi-Wan's eyes, he looked, proud? Now she was even more lost, what was going on?

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." Obi-Wan called out and all the Jedi's nodded their heads; Obi-Wan never broke eye contact with Buffy as Yoda stepped forward.

"Step forward, Padawan. Elisa Summers, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi." Yoda looked up at her and bowed his head indicating she should kneel. So she knelt down in front of him as realization began to strike. Yoda brought his lightsaber up to her neck and severed the small Padawan braid letting it fall to the floor. "Knight of the Republic."

"Take up your lightsaber, Elisa, Jedi Knight. And may the Force be with you." Buffy stood up and looked to Obi-Wan; he had a huge smile on his face. He walked over to her and she smiled hesitantly at him.

"And us?" she asked quietly when he was standing in front of her.

"Changing the world is," Yoda said and Buffy turned to look down at him. "Change with it we must."

"So...A Master?" Buffy asked, looking back at Obi-Wan who nodded his head. "Well then, congratulations," she said, reaching up and pulling him towards her for a kiss. She pulled away and smiled at the blush creeping onto his face.

"Anakin wants to have us for dinner, to celebrate," Obi-Wan said after a moment. Buffy turned to the rest of the council and smiled.

"Go, celebrate you will. Return for your assignments later," Yoda told them and Buffy smiled as she took Obi-Wan's hand into hers.

"Later!" she said, pulling Obi-Wan from the room.

**-End Flash Back-**

"Are you playing that game Anakin sent over?" Buffy looked over her shoulder at the teasing voice and smiled. She stood and walked over to Obi-Wan and smiled up at him.

"Yes," she said, glaring down at the datapad.

"You just don't like it because you can't win," Obi-Wan told her as he took her hand in his and led her from the room.

"That's not true," she said, looking up at him. "Maybe a little," she admitted after a moment. "Stupid game," she muttered then looked up as he handed her her cloak.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked, excited.

"Anakin and Padme have asked us to join them for dinner, seems they have some news for us," he said, smirking at her as they walked out the door.

"Oh," Buffy said, nodding her head in understanding. "Finally going to tell us huh?"

"I believe so," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head.

"As if we wouldn't know," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, hello, Jedi," she said and Obi-Wan laughed out loud. "Like I didn't sense the change in her as soon as it happened."

"Well, perhaps not 'as soon' as it happened," Obi-Wan said, smirking; Buffy giggled and shook her head.

"Well alright, not 'as soon!'" she said and they both laughed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh Padme I'm so happy for you!" Buffy said as she hugged Padme around her still tiny waist. Well that wouldn't last very much longer. "Nice job Annie!" Buffy said, wiggling her eyebrows at Anakin.

"Congratulations!" Obi-Wan said, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "He'll be a fine Jedi someday!"

"He?" Padme said, looking up at Obi-Wan.

"Only guessing," Obi-Wan told her and she smiled at him. "I could tell you, Anakin could tell you too."

"Don't!" she said, shaking her head then she glared mockingly at Anakin. "Don't even look; it has to be a surprise."

"I promise." Anakin laughed and Padme nodded her head. Buffy looked around at the three of them, Anakin and Padme were so happy, Obi-Wan happy for them. Buffy smiled when Obi-Wan looked at her. She wore the smile all night, even though she didn't feel it. Something was coming, and coming fast.

-o-o-o-

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked later that night as they flew back towards their apartment in the temple. Either she didn't hear him or she was ignoring him. "Elisa?"

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at him then smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded her head, forcing a bright smile onto her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm just...worried I guess," she said, looking out the window of the speeder they were in.

"Worried?' he asked and she nodded her head. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Buffy said shaking her head as she continued to stare out the window. He didn't press her; he knew she would tell him if he just gave her the time. There were moments, he'd learned, when she needed to tell him things in her own time.

"What if we're not helping?" she asked finally, looking away from the window at him. At first Obi-Wan thought she was referring to the war the republic was waging. But that was not what she was referring to and he could see it in her eyes.

"We can only do so much for him," Obi-Wan told her, reaching over with one hand to rest it on her knee.

"She's going to have a baby," Buffy said as though Obi-Wan didn't know it. "What if-"

"Elisa, we can only do so much to stop it from happening. The rest we must leave to the-"

"Force," Buffy bit out, nodding her head. "I wish I knew more, I wish I could help more." She sighed and put her hand on his.

"I know," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. There really was only so much they could do. In the end it would be up to Anakin to see to it himself that he didn't fall to the dark side.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy pulled her tunic over her head and straightened it out before reaching for her belt sitting on the chair next to her. She buckled it on and then adjusted it a little till it fit perfectly. She picked up her lightsaber and smiled down at it. It fit perfectly in her hand, just as Obi-Wan had said it would. This was her lightsaber, made by her own two hands, almost a year and a half ago. Apparently she'd now broken some kind of a record, Anakin's longest lasting lightsaber only made it seven months. Buffy smirked as she looked down at her lightsaber and remembered the day she'd finally finished it...

**-Flash Back-**

Buffy looked down at the lightsaber in her hands with concentration. It worked, she'd turned it on and off now three times, but there was still something not right about it. She turned it over in her hands, looking at it from top to bottom, there was nothing missing, nothing mechanical anyway. Buffy set her lightsaber down on her desk and leaned back in her chair and sighed. She stared down at it, willing it to tell her what it needed. Buffy felt him coming before she heard him and reached up and pulled her lightsaber into her lap, out of sight.

"What are you working on?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing," Buffy said, smiling at him over her shoulder. "What are you doing ?"

"Telling you that I'm starting dinner," he said, smirking at her. He knew she was up to something, even if she wouldn't tell him what it was.

"Oh," Buffy said, nodding her head. "I'll be out in a little while to help," she told him, flashing a bright smile.

"Take your time," he told her, nodding his head as he slipped back out of the room. Buffy put the lightsaber back on her desk, and continued the staring. After a few seconds more of staring it dawned on her. It was lacking personality, namely, hers. It looked just like any other lightsaber ever made. Which didn't help at all, because how did she make it more like herself?

Buffy picked up the lightsaber and turned it on again, she tipped it, back and forth in front of her. The almost purple blade glowed and the lightsaber hummed as she stared at it.

"The color," Buffy said to herself, a new smile on her face. "This color is all wrong." She turned it off and set it down on the desk again. She reached for the tool next to her and began to take apart the base of the lightsaber. After a few seconds she set the tool down and pulled the crystal out. It was a beautiful crystal, but Buffy didn't really like it. She'd gotten it on her last mission with Master Kit Fisto a few days ago, it had been the only thing missing in her lightsaber. They'd gone to Mon Calamari to stop a civil war, and had succeeded. And on the way back she'd talked him into stopping at Adega so she could find a lightsaber crystal. Though really, she already had one. She stood up and walked to her closet, reaching up onto the top shelf and searching around with her hand till she found what she was looking for. She pulled it out and opened her hand and looked down at the shiny pink crystal.

She'd found it the first time she'd been on Adega, with Obi-Wan, on their way back to their starship from Siri's camp. It had caught her eye and something had told her to pick it up. So she did, though she didn't tell Obi-Wan. She felt bad for having taken it when they were supposed to be looking for Siri, so she hadn't wanted to use it. She walked back over to her desk with the crystal and sat down. She put the old crystal aside and began to work on putting the pink one in. When she was done she stood up and walked to the middle of the room and turned it on.

The lightsaber flashed on, the very bright pink saber hummed softly. Buffy smiled and nodded her head, perfect. She turned it off and walked out the door, intent on finding Obi-Wan. He was in the kitchen, cooking. She loved that he liked to cook, saved them both from eating out, or eating burnt food.

"You finish up your nothing?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling at her over his shoulder.

"I did," she said, setting her lightsaber down on the table behind Obi-Wan. He turned around and looked down at the lightsaber then looked up at her. He put down the spoon he'd been holding and walked over to the lightsaber. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, then looked at her, slightly confused.

"There's no on switch," he said, handing it back to her, wondering if she'd really managed what he thought she had.

"I know," she said, nodding her head. She smiled at him and a second later the lightsaber flashed on. His eyes went wide as he took in the pink blade.

"The switch is on the inside then?" he asked as she nodded her head, a proud smile on her face. "Why pink?"

"It just felt like me," she told him and nodded her head. "I know pink is sort of like a really light red, and red is used by the sith. But this crystal, it kinda, I don't know, called to me. Do you think it'll be ok?"

"I think it's fine," Obi-Wan told her as a smile began to form on his face. "Great in fact. Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Buffy said, smiling at him. She had worried over the pink blade, another reason she hadn't wanted to use the pink crystal.

"I'm very proud of you," he told her, reaching out and hugging her.

"You taught me well," she told him, her face totally serious. "I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you, and your teachings. Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"You're welcome," he told her and she pulled him close and hugged him again. She released him and stepped back.

"You better get that or we'll be eating in the dining hall tonight," she said, smirking at him. He turned around and saw his pot was boiling over. She laughed and sat down to watch him rescue their dinner.

**-End Flash Back-**

Buffy chuckled at the memory as she put it on her belt. She picked up her cloak as she walked out the door, throwing it over her shoulders. Obi-Wan was standing in the living room, his cloak thrown over his arm. Obi-Wan and Anakin had a very important mission coming up in a few days, but before he left he had promised to take her on a 'real date.' They didn't get many of them, so Buffy fit them in wherever she could. She took his hand and smiled up at him as they headed out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Anakin!" Buffy called when she saw him turn a corner in the senate building. Buffy came to a halt when Palpatine turned the corner right behind him. Anakin smiled and waved at her and Buffy sighed. Of all the people she didn't want to see today. This guy just totally set off her spidey senses.

"Elisa!" Anakin smiled as the two of them walked over to her. Buffy smiled at Anakin and looked to Palpatine, he did not look happy to see her. "Were you visiting with Padme, I'm just on my way over there?"

"No, actually, I was looking for you, when you're not in the temple you're usually easy to find here," Buffy said, smirking at him. She wasn't ignoring Palpatine; she just wasn't talking to him.

"Oh!" Anakin said, turning to look at Palpatine. How could Anakin not feel all the ickyness coming off this guy? "Palpatine, you've met Elisa, haven't you, she's –"

"Obi-Wan's former Padawan," Palpatine said, nodding his head, a nasty smile on his face. "Yes, we've met."

"Yep," Buffy said, nodding her head. "How you doing Palpy?" Anakin looked stunned at the nickname but Buffy just kept on smiling. Palpatine turned, his smile dropping as he sneered slightly at Buffy, a look in his eyes that clearly read 'don't screw with me.' Buffy just smiled back, a bright and cheery smile.

"Charming, as always," Palpatine said, looking from Buffy back to Anakin and smiling. "I shall see you later?"

"Yes, it was nice talking to you," Anakin said, nodding his head. Palpatine half smiled and half sneered at Buffy then walked back down the hall the way they'd come.

"Why do you insist on being so disrespectful?" Anakin asked, sounding more frustrated than angry. "Palpatine has done a lot of good for the republic."

"Yeah, you keep telling me that," Buffy said, nodding her head. "And I keep telling you, there's something off about him. He's just so...slimy. I just don't know how you of all people can't feel it," Buffy told him, shaking her head.

"Palpatine would never do anything to hurt the republic. He cares about the democracy of this galaxy," Anakin told her, and Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I think, for some reason, you have a blind spot where Palpy is concerned," Buffy told him, sighing. She really didn't want to argue about this, not here and certainly not now. "And when I figure out why he's so off to me, you are going to be the first person I tell." Anakin rolled his eyes at her and Buffy smiled a little. "Look, I don't want to argue about thisnow." Anakin nodded his head and looked down at his watch.

"How about tonight, after dinner? Does that work for you?" he asked, and now he was smirking.

"When did you become so sarcastic?" Buffy asked, shaking her head, a full-fledged smile on her face now.

"Years of practice," he told her, a smug smile on his face.

"Right," Buffy said, nodding her head.

"Anyway," Anakin said as the two of them began to move down the hall together. "You were looking for me?" Anakin asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"I wanted to know what you guys need for the nursery and what colors are you doing it in. I'm going to throw her a baby shower, I want to surprise her." Buffy giggled at the very lost look on Anakin's face.

"Baby shower?" he asked, trying to figure it out. "The baby hasn't even been born yet, how can you give it a shower?" Buffy laughed harder and shook her head.

"It's a party you give to pregnant women; give them gifts for the baby. It's something we did back home." Anakin nodded his head, understanding now.

"I'm sure Padme would love that," Anakin said, smiling at her. "And we need a crib, and I believe Padme is doing the room in a variety of colors, you may want to ask her about that."

"Right, should have guessed," Buffy smirked at him. "Say, since we're both here, let's go find your wife and make her have lunch with us."

"I'm sure that won't take much persuasion," Anakin said and they both chuckled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Obi-Wan looked down at the three frames sitting in front of him. There wasn't a lot to choose from here seeing as most people had holopictures, no one used paper these days. But he wasn't sure which frame to get, they were all so similar and he wanted perfect. He'd almost put it in the same kind of frame that he'd had Elisa's Padawan braid framed in, but that seemed wrong somehow. He pulled the small rectangle of paper out of his pocket and looked down at it. Six smiling faces looked up at him from the picture. Elisa's family, her friends, from what she still referred to as home. He could remember, very clearly the day she had shown this to him, almost a year ago...

**-Flash Back-**

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked, standing in the doorway, the doorway that now led to their room, _their_ room. It was still such a new concept, for both of them. Buffy was down on the ground next to the bed, her head halfway under the bed. She pulled herself out from under the bed and looked up at him, her eyes frantic.

"There was a box, a little tiny box under here," she babbled, looking under the bed again. "It was there the other day and now it's gone. It can't be gone." Her voice had started to rise and Obi-Wan walked over to her quickly, pulling her out from under the bed.

"Elisa, calm down, I moved it," he said and her eyes went wide; he was surprised by the tears there.

"You did?" she asked as the panic began to seep away. "Where?" He stood up as she did and he walked over to the closet they now shared. The doors slid open and he reached up and pulled the box down off the top shelf.

"I'm sorry," he said, handing it over to her. She took it and looked up at him. "I meant to tell you, I was picking up and found it. I didn't think it was supposed to be under the bed."

"I left it under there because..." She trailed off as she walked back over to the bed, the box pressed close to her chest. She sat down and scooted to the top of the bed and looked up at him, a small smile on her face now. "Well I'm not really sure why, keeping it close to me I guess." She patted the bed on the other side of her and Obi-Wan walked around the bed and sat down next to her. She turned to him, folding her legs under herself. She lifted the lid off the box and pulled out a piece of paper, she smiled down at it then held it out to him.

"The guy on the far right, that's Xander. He's probably one of the best men alive, in my world anyway," she told him after he took the piece of paper that turned out to be a picture. Six people smiled up at him from the photo, and Obi-Wan looked to the right. A tall brown-haired boy was standing there with his arm around a red-headed girl, who was also smiling. "When I was sixteen I had to fight a very bad vampire, the master, remember him?"

"He killed you," Obi-Wan observed, his voice low. Buffy nodded her head, a sad smile on her face. "Xander, he's the one who saved me, brought me back to life, the first time anyway."

"You've died more than once?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy laughed at the look on his face.

"Three times actually, though I'm not sure if the last one counts," she told him as she leaned her head on the wall behind her and took a deep breath. "The first time I drowned, Xander saved me with CPR, breathing into me," she explained at the confused look on his face.

"And the second time?" he asked, almost afraid to know.

"The second time I jumped off a tower into a hell portal to save my sister's life." She shuddered lightly at the memory and shook her head. "My friends brought me back to life again; they thought they were saving me from hell."

"Hell is...?" Obi-Wan asked and she smiled at him.

"It's...a place very bad people go when they die," Buffy explained as easily as she could without going into religion. Obi-Wan nodded his understanding and she went on.

"But I wasn't in hell, I was in a good place, I was in Heaven." She looked sideways at him and smirked. "That's like going into the force when you die." She didn't really want to get into how horrible it was those first few months, being alive again. So she glossed over it a little. "It was odd being alive again after so long, but I adjusted." Obi-Wan could sense that there was more to that story, but he let it go for now.

"The redhead is Willow, my very best friend in the world." Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall as well and Buffy rested her head on his shoulder so she could look down at the picture too. "We met for the first time when I moved to Sunnydale. Smartest witch alive let me tell you." Buffy beamed and then giggled at Obi-Wan's confused look.

"Which what?" he asked and she laughed even harder.

"No," she said, shaking her head when she gained control of her laughter. "She's _a_ witch," Buffy said and he still looked confused. "In my world she can control the elements and do spells. You know what? She's my world's Jedi," she said, smiling proudly. Obi-Wan wondered if she really still considered that 'her world'? And if she did, would she always? "She had a bit of the dark side in her though," Buffy said, sobering up quickly. "When her girlfriend died she kinda went a little crazy." Buffy leaned away from Obi-Wan a little and thought on that for a moment. It was very easy to see why the Jedi had the rules they did, but it was also easy to see why they needed to be changed. "She tried to end the world, but in the end Xander saved the day, he had a funny way of doing that without us really noticing"

"And who's this?' Obi-Wan asked, looking down at the older man in the glasses.

"That's Giles," she said and he could hear the tone of her voice had changed again.

"Your watcher?" he asked and she nodded her head. That thoughtful sad look was back and so Obi-Wan waited, he knew there was something to tell there, so he waited.

"He was like my father, he always watched out for me, more so than was his duty as my watcher." She looked up and met Obi-Wan's eyes and sighed. "He taught me everything I knew before I got here, I wish things had been better between us when I...left."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked and she leaned forward a little resting her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand.

"He did something he thought was for my own good." She sighed, leaned up and looked up at him. "But he didn't understand, I didn't understand either. After it happened I cut myself off from him, business only. We never got to talk it out. I never got to tell him it was ok, that I forgave him."

"I'm sure he knew," Obi-Wan said, reaching over to take her hand. She looked down at their hands for a moment thinking about Giles, she hoped Obi-Wan was right, she hoped Giles knew how much he meant to her.

"I hope so," she said after a short silence. She took a deep breath and looked down at the picture again. Dawn, a bright smile on her face as she gave Buffy bunny ears in the picture. "Ok, so, the brown-haired girl, that's Dawn."

"Your sister," he said and she nodded her head smiling at him. "You got to tell her good-bye," he said as he remembered finding her sobbing on Kamino after their first round with Jango.

"Yeah, I did," Buffy said, nodding her head, finally able to smile at the memory of saying goodbye to her sister. At least, through her sister, the rest of her family would know she was ok, had moved onto something better.

"And then there's me," Buffy said and Obi-Wan nodded his head. "That's about four years ago now," she said as she thought back to the day it was taken. "We were on a picnic. It was beautiful outside, Giles complained about the bugs and Dawn wouldn't stop mooning over Xander. And Willow was going through some weird health food kick so we all had to eat tofu and vegetables." Buffy laughed lightly at the memory of the look on Xander's face when he took that first bit of tofu.

"Tofu?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"It's gross; let's just leave it at that." She smiled at the look on his face.

"And this must be your mother?" Obi-Wan asked, pointing out Joyce at the end.

"Yep, that's my mom," Buffy said, nodding her head. "We had our ups and downs, but she was the best. Took care of me and Dawnie when our father Hank left us. Opened her own art gallery, she did a lot for us. She died about four months before I died for the second time."

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said and Buffy nodded her head.

"It was hard, but me and Dawn made it through," Buffy said, laying her head on his shoulder again. "I still miss her so much sometimes, it's odd you know?"

"I do," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. Obi-Wan opened his mind for a moment and Buffy smiled when an image of a much younger Obi-Wan standing next to whom she decided must be Qui-Gon popped into her head.

"You look so cute with your Padawan braid!" Buffy told him, her tone teasing. Obi-Wan nodded his head, happy to see her sadness had subsided a little.

"You don't have to hide this," he said after a moment as he looked back down at the picture. "We could put it up somewhere."

"Maybe," Buffy agreed, reaching over and taking the picture from his hand when he held it out to her. "I don't know if I'm ready to see them every day."

"Alright," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head as she put the picture back in the box. She set it by the bed and smiled up at him. Someday she'd be ready, and when the time came they'd put it somewhere everyone could see it.

"I think it's dinner time," she said, jumping off the bed, never one to wallow in her sadness. "Come on; let's go see if Anakin and Padme want to join us. We could all go see Dex."

"I'm sure he'd love that," Obi-Wan said as he allowed her to drag him from the room.

**-End Flash Back-**

It had been almost a year since then, and Buffy looked at the picture almost every day now. He thought, or hoped, that she was ready to have it fixed somewhere where she could see it. He just wasn't sure what kind of frame to use, and in what color. He went back to looking through the different woods, it might take him a while, but he'd find the perfect one. He had plenty of time, Elisa was shopping with Padme, and based on their history, they could be gone for hours.

-o-o-o-o-

"Did you and Padme get a lot of shopping done?' Obi-Wan asked looking up at Buffy as she walked through the door. She looked over to him and smiled brightly.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head as she walked over to him bent down and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and Buffy sat down on his legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few seconds she pulled away, a smile on her face.

"When are you leaving?" she asked and Obi-Wan smirked. Leave it to her to remind him that he and Anakin were leaving on a mission soon.

"Tomorrow evening," he told her and she nodded her head. He leaned past her and picked something up off the table that she hadn't noticed before.

"What's this?" Buffy asked, smirking down at the wrapped gift in his hands. Obi-Wan just held it out to her, an uncertain smile on his face as she took it. She unwrapped it slowly and Obi-Wan seemed to watch her every move. She looked down at the small blue box then up at him. He nodded and she pulled the lid off and stared down at the picture nestled in the tissue paper.

"I thought..."Obi-Wan trailed off when she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She looked back down at the picture and reached inside and pulled it out of the box. "I thought it might be time to put them up," he finished as she stared down at the picture of her family. Slowly she began to nod her head. She looked at him, teary-eyed but smiling.

"You're right," she said, nodding her head. "Thank you," she whispered as she set her head on his shoulder. "It's beautiful." Obi-Wan let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it," he told her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I do, I really do," she said as they both looked down at her family.

-o-o-o-o-

Buffy sat on her bed, all the lights were off, she should be sleeping, but she wasn't. She sighed as she plopped back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. It was late, way past late, and she couldn't sleep and it was all his fault she was sure. He was on a mission with Anakin and so she couldn't sleep. She wasn't worried, much. She knew he could take care of himself. But when he was gone she just couldn't seem to make herself sleep. Something just seemed to be missing when he was gone, some kind of calm she could no longer achieve on her own. She thought maybe wearing one of his tunics would help, but it didn't. Of course that hadn't stopped her from wearing it when he was away anyway.

The first time this 'no Obi-Wan, no sleep' thing occurred they hadn't even slept in the same bed together yet. They had been on Naboo for a few hours, helping Padme and Anakin pack up their little house by the water. Later that night, Obi-Wan and Anakin had gone for a walk on the waterfront and Padme and Buffy had opted for sleep. Where Buffy found that, no matter how tired she was, she couldn't actually sleep. At first she'd thought it was just her worry over the council's decision about her and Obi-Wan. But soon she began to feel like she was missing something, or someone...

**-Flash Back-**

Buffy growled in frustration as she sat up in bed. She had been in here for almost two hours now and she still couldn't sleep. She had heard Obi-Wan and Anakin come in from their walk almost an hour ago, which meant Obi-Wan had opted to sleep in the other spare room. Not that she had openly invited him to sleep in here with her, which was probably why he wasn't in here. She sighed as she stood up, resigned to the idea that she was not getting any sleep in here alone. And she wasn't about to go crawl into bed with Obi-Wan, as tempting as that was. They would have to go at this in their own time, and if Obi-Wan wasn't ready to sleep in the same bed as her that was fine. She slipped on a white shawl that Padme had lent her and quietly walked out of her room. She opened the back door and stepped outside; Naboo's moons were up and gave off just enough light that she could see without tapping into the slayer abilities. She closed the door softly behind her and walked towards the dark sparkling water.

It was always so beautiful here, and just warm enough that she almost didn't need the shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She decided that someday she'd like to live here, on the water like Anakin and Padme. Buffy sat down on the soft cool sand and drew her knees up to her chest and sighed. Well, if she couldn't sleep at least she could enjoy this more. Buffy wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. She wanted a house, with a dock that led out to the water, and a little sailing boat; she closed her eyes and tried to picture just what it was she wanted. She could see the two of them there, sitting on the beach, much like she was now, his arms wrapped around her. And for the first time in her life Buffy found herself thinking about kids. It wasn't the 'totally impossible' that it had been with Angel and Spike. With Obi-Wan she could have a family. She laughed lightly as she opened her eyes. It was only a dream, because as far as she knew Jedi didn't retire, they became masters, like Obi-Wan.

"They do you know." Buffy jumped a little as she turned around to find Obi-Wan standing a few feet away from her, a small smile on his face. 'He needs to shave,' she thought absently. He reached up and ran his hand over his chin and smirked.

"You startled me," she said as she pulled herself up from the sand and dusted herself off.

"I didn't mean to," he said, walking over to her; his steps seemed hesitant and Buffy wondered if he was nervous about something. "And I was thinking about growing it back," he said, running his hand over his chin again. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea," she said, smiling at him. When he was only a foot or so away Buffy reached out and ran her hand over his chin too. "It suits you." Buffy smiled at him and her mind went back to what he said earlier.

"What did you mean, 'they do'?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Sorry, but you were projecting, and I couldn't help but see-"

"Ah," Buffy said, biting her lower lip. "My little daydream."

"But Jedi, they do retire," he told her and she smiled. "Once you're too old to fight, or have lost your taste for it. Some stay and teach, others just relax."

"Maybe, someday," Buffy said, nodding her head as Obi-Wan opened his arms and she stepped into them. After a moment they both sat down on the beach, him behind her, her back against his chest. There was something about him, something that always seemed to put her at ease. She smiled as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

The next thing she knew she was being lifted up off the sand by strong arms. She snuggled into them as Obi-Wan carried her up the beach towards the house. She was more content in his arms than anywhere she'd ever been before. She sighed when he set her down on her bed, he brushed back some of her hair then began to turn away to leave. Buffy opened her eyes and took a hold of his hand. He turned around and looked down at her.

"Don't go," she whispered, her voice still foggy from sleep. He looked down at her for a moment, indecision written across his face. Finally he nodded and Buffy scooted over as he climbed into the bed next to her. Buffy laid her head into the crook of his arm and put her hand on his chest as his other arm wrapped around her. She blinked a few times at him, her eyes soft and dreamy as he smiled.

"Love you," she murmured as sleep overtook her tired body. Obi-Wan smiled as he stared down at her sleeping form. Someday he'd give her that dream, someday they'd find the peace she so longed for. Until then they'd just have to make do with the peace of the night, together.

**-End Flash Back-**

Buffy smiled warmly at the memory. She missed him when he was gone, but when he was here it was like nothing she'd ever had before. Content with the fact that she wasn't getting any sleep tonight she sat up in bed. If she couldn't sleep, which was very evident, then she'd just have to get her rest another way. She took a few calming breaths as she closed her eyes. She drew her legs up and crossed them in front of her and began to meditate.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Any news of her, at all?" Buffy asked as she walked down the hall, well she walked, he floated.

"Left us for good I believe she has," Yoda said, shaking his head, a sad look on his face. "Unwilling to see the needed changes she was."

"I'm sorry Master Yoda," Buffy said, looking down at him.

"How feels the new mother to be?" Yoda asked and Buffy smiled at him.

"Padme's doing good; she's showing now," she said, holding her hand a few inches away from her belly. "She's certainly happy though," Buffy told him, smirking. "Anakin too."

"Good to hear this is," Yoda said, nodding his head. "And you, holding up well I see you are. Miss him do you?"

"Well yeah," Buffy said, nodding her head and shrugging her shoulders. "He's been gone now for almost six weeks." She looked down at him and smirked. "I'm not worried; I know he can take care of himself. I just wish I could be there to help is all."

"Unwise it is to send you on missions together," Yoda said and Buffy smirked as she nodded her head.

"I know, and I understand," she told him, nodding her head. "Speaking of missions, when am I going to get a solo mission?" In the last two years she had been on missions, but never alone.

"Soon your time will come," he said, nodding his head.

"Right," Buffy said, nodding her head. "Ok, I can wait."

"Restless you seem?" Yoda asked and Buffy laughed a little.

"Just pent up energy, I'm still so used to fighting all the time," she told him, a small smile on her face. Even after two years she still found it odd to sleep at night, to not patrol.

"Ah, yes. Help you with that I believe I can." He stopped and Buffy realized they were standing at the door of one of the many training rooms. Yoda floated through the door when it slid open and Buffy followed. She smiled when she saw just who was standing inside the door, lightsaber in hand and a half smile on his face.

"Master Windu," Buffy said, smiling at him. "Good to see you." In the last year she had gotten to know these two members of the council better, and had found that she liked them both a great deal.

"Elisa," Windu said, nodding at her. "I thought perhaps, you might be in the mood for a little sparring?" he asked and Buffy nodded her head quickly.

"I so am!" she said, nodding her head as she pulled off her cloak. Underneath she wore a black body suit that fit almost as snug as a second skin with a formfitting tunic crisscrossed in front, secured by the belt holding her lightsaber. She pulled her lightsaber off her belt and dialed back the intensity, so they wouldn't hurt each other.

Buffy turned her lightsaber on; she was really starting to love the low humming sound they made. Master Windu took a few steps back till he was standing on the mats, his lightsaber on. Buffy loved that he had a purple lightsaber, it was uniquely him. Buffy followed him out onto the mats, rolling her shoulders as she went.

"Obi-Wan has trained you in Soresu, correct?" Windu asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"I like it," she said, swinging her lightsaber in her hand. "But I like Ataru better, it just feels right," Buffy told him, smiling at him. Windu nodded his head and both of them got into their stance. Buffy watched the way his body moved as they began to circle each other. Which muscles tensed when he moved different ways. She blocked his first and second blow with a smile on her face. She took a step back and then attacked, one above, one below and one to the side, all blocked. The look on Master Windu's face was very intense, but Buffy could see the enjoyment in his eyes. He moved to attack from above and instead of blocking, Buffy tucked and rolled, then sprang up behind him and nicked him in the shoulder. He looked down at his shoulder as he turned quickly to face her; she had a smirk on her face. She blocked twice more before he got her in the leg.

Buffy smirked as she attacked, fighting was such a release. And to be fighting Windu, one of the most revered fighters at the temple, Buffy couldn't believe her luck. She realized with a bit of a start that she was doing well, against Master Windu, she was doing well. Not winning by any means, but not being beaten into the ground either, it was definitely a good sign. It went on like that, trading blows and blocking attacks, for a good twenty minutes before Windu took a step back and turned his lightsaber off. Buffy did the same only she bowed slightly, a huge smile on her face.

"Fluid your movements have become," Yoda said as he floated out towards them. "An extension of your arm your lightsaber is now."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Buffy said, bowing. Buffy noticed Yoda smirked then nodded his head. "Someone waits for you, in the starship hangar." Buffy's eyes went wide and her smile grew.

"He's back?" she asked and Yoda nodded his head. Buffy reached out into the force looking for Obi-Wan. She found him, and he was surrounded by a small pain. "Something happened," she said and Yoda nodded his head in agreement.

"Go," he told her. She nodded her head, bowed to Windu and ran out the door, her cloak flying to her hand as she left.

"Trained her well, Master Kenobi has," Yoda said and Windu nodded his head.

"Have we had any news of Master Kuro?" Windu asked as they made their way from the training room.

"Left us for good I believe she has," Yoda said, sighing sadly. "A great loss she is."

"A great loss" Windu agreed, nodding his head. "But also a potential threat."

"Indeed," Yoda said, nodding his head. "Very angry with us she was. The path to the dark side, it may be."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure you're ok?" Buffy asked as they walked down the hall towards the med center. Obi-Wan smiled down at her, his right eye and forehead were bandaged up with some kind of a blue med-tape.

"I'm fine Elisa, she barely even got me," he told her. Buffy got the distinct feeling Obi-Wan was playing down the injury, he didn't want her to worry. So she nodded her head and smiled.

"I can't believe you let a girl beat you," she teased, smiling up at him.

"Asajj Ventress is not just any girl; she is a dark Jedi, and a very powerful one at that," Obi-Wan told her and Buffy looked confused.

"What's a dark Jedi?" she asked and he smiled, in all the time she had been here, there was still so much she did not know.

"Someone in tune with the force who has aspirations to be a sith," he explained and Buffy nodded her head. So Siths and bounty hunters weren't the only things out there they had to worry about. Buffy followed him into the med center. This place was just like a hospital, and she didn't like it either.

"What seems to be the trouble?" a dark skinned woman asked as she walked over to them, a huge smile on her face.

"Master Allie, what a surprise. Elisa, this is Stass Allie," Obi-Wan said, smiling as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I try to spend a few days here every once in a while." She smiled, nodding at Buffy. "So, what did you do?"

"It's nothing, a small cut," Obi-Wan told her, looking sideways at Buffy.

"Well you've come all this way," Stass said, smirking at them. "Let me have a look at it." She walked them over to a med bed and Obi-Wan sat down on it. Buffy watched as she unwrapped the blue bandage. The cut underneath was no 'small cut'. It went from the top of his cheek to a little above his eyebrow. It was red and looked very painful, but it was beginning to heal already.

"Did Asajj Ventress get away?" Buffy asked as she watched Stass work on the cut. Obi-Wan looked at her, his right eye still shut and Buffy took a step back in shock.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked and she blinked.

"How did this happen?" she demanded, her voice hard with a hint of fear. "I mean, where was Anakin?"

"He was fighting with me. Elisa, what's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked, sliding down off the bed ignoring Stass' protests.

"I can't breathe," Buffy said, shaking her head as she looked over his face. "Obi-Wan...I can't..." She trailed off, still shaking her head. "I need some air. I can't breathe in here."

"Ok," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head, his face a mess of worry and confusion. He looked back at Stass and she nodded her head.

"Take her up to the gardens. But I want you back here tomorrow, for now just wrap it before you go to bed." Obi-Wan nodded his head and turned around to walk out with Elisa, but she was gone already. He ran out the door after her, hoping she had headed up to the gardens. He found her, sitting on a bench with her head between her knees.

"Elisa?" he asked, kneeling in front of her, worry etched into every line on his face. He tipped her head up to look at him and was surprised by the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Is Anakin alright?" she asked and he nodded his head, further confused by the change of topic. She was blocking him, and there was nothing coming off of her but fear.

"He's fine, not a scratch on him." Obi-Wan was shocked by the sob that wrenched out of her.

"It was supposed to be him," she said, shaking her head. "How can I stop it if it changes?!" she demanded, tears streaming down her face.

"Elisa, what are you talking about?" he asked, glad that the gardens were almost completely empty at this time of day.

"This," she said, running her thumb down his face, inches away from the new cut on his face. "It was Anakin's, don't you remember?"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked and then flinched as an image was pushed into his head. Anakin, covered in sweat and grime, standing on the edge of a **lava** river, lightsaber at his side, a sneer on his face, and a scar over his right eye. Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and Buffy read comprehension there.

"You see?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"In your vision-"

"Anakin had the scar, this scar exactly," Buffy said, nodding her head. The tears had stopped for the moment, now she just looked very, very tired.

"It's just a scar," Obi-Wan assured her as he took her hand into his. "Elisa, it doesn't mean anything."

"But what if-"

"You think me capable of going to the dark side?" he asked, his voice gentle, not accusing.

"No!" she told him, no room for doubt in her voice. "Do you think Anakin capable of turning to the dark side?"

"No-"

"But we know it's possible," Buffy interrupted him. She slid off the bench so she was kneeling in front of him, both of them on their knees. "I can't lose you, not like that."

"You won't," Obi-Wan said, taking her face in his hands. "I promise." Buffy nodded her head, as much as she could, seeing as he was holding it.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said, sighing. "I didn't mean to freak out on you." She leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"It's alright," he said, running his hand over her hair. "Everything is going to be alright."

A/N- Hi! Welcome to the next installment of my stories. I hope you all liked it so far. Lots to do in the next ones. Shouldn't be too long on getting it out. :-)


	2. Call of the Dark Side

Chapter Two -o- Call of the Dark Side

Buffy opened her eyes and stumbled back when she realized where she was, back on the banks of the lava river. She could see Obi-Wan and Anakin, one on the river bank, one floating in the lava, both now on the opposite sides of a war. She watched as Anakin leapt into the air, and she watched as Obi-Wan, his face a mask of pain and regret, cut Anakin's legs out from under him. "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness."

"I've seen this!" Buffy screamed, looking away as Anakin began to burn, but she could still hear him, as he tried to pull himself from the fire. "I don't understand! What are you showing me here that I don't already know?!" She closed her eyes to block the tears and when she opened them the lava was gone.

"The important thing to remember is that you have to trust people," Buffy now found herself standing behind herself and Anakin, almost two years ago, right after they first got to Coruscant. "You have to trust people." The younger her said again. She watched, a few feet away from both of them, as Anakin nodded his head and looked over his shoulder at her.

"You have to trust," he sneered mockingly at her and Buffy blinked in surprise and took a step back; Anakin's once beautiful blue eyes were now a disgustingly yellow color.

"Elisa!" Buffy shook her head as she felt hands on her shoulders. "Elisa, wake up!"

"No," she said, quickly shaking her head. "NO!" she screamed as she sat up, almost colliding with Obi-Wan.

"Elisa, it's alright," he said, pulling her shaking body to his. "It's ok, hey, it's alright."

"No," Buffy sobbed, shaking her head as she clung to him. "No, it's not," she told him as she pulled away from him. She took a few shaky breaths and wiped at her face with the back of her hand. The lights in the room came on low and Buffy could make out Obi-Wan, in his night clothes, a worried look on his face, a new scar over his right eye, just like the Anakin of her visions.

"Obi-Wan," she said, running her hands through her hair as she sat back on her legs. "I know what we have to do," she said, nodding her head.

"What?" he asked, still worried for her. He hadn't seen much of the dream, all he'd seen were the coldest pair of yellow eyes he'd ever seen, and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew whose eyes they were, or could be.

"Do you trust Anakin?" she asked as she slid off their bed. She walked over to the wall where a picture hung, it was one of her, Padme, Obi-Wan and Anakin, all laughing.

"Of course," he said, nodding his head with certainty. "With my life."

"Even now, now that you know what he could...even now that you know?" Buffy asked, turning around to look at him. She locked eyes with his and took a deep breath.

"Yes," Obi-Wan told her and he too got off the bed and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "He'slike my brother."

"Ok," Buffy said, nodding her head a resigned look on her face. "We have to tell him."

"Tell him?" Obi-Wan asked, not understanding at first. "Ah, tell him," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head when understanding came.

"You were right when you said there was only so much we could do," she said,looking him in the eyes and then leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "But we can do this, we have to tell him, he has to know what he could...what might happen." She pulled away from him a little and laid her hands on his chest, she relished the feel of his heart beat against her palm. She sighed when she looked up at him, there was still this fear that gnawed at her that it might be Obi-Wan now instead of Anakin. That something she had done had changed his fate in all of this. But at least she could watch him, and help it to not happen. But Anakin and Padme, they didn't have any idea what was going on.

"He's not going to be very happy that we kept this from him," Obi-Wan said and Buffy nodded her head against his chest. "In fact, he'll probably be irate."

"You don't think-"

"No, I think you're right, I think this is the right thing to do." he said, running his hand over her head.

"Ok," Buffy said, nodding her head. "When should we tell him?"

"Soon," Obi-Wan said and Buffy sighed. "Tomorrow."

"Ok," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ok."

-o-o-

Buffy opened her eye for the second time that night as Obi-Wan gently got out of bed. She pulled herself up and looked at him. He was pulling his pants on over his sleeping bottoms, which had always looked a little like boxers to her. She waited till he turned and looked at her, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, fully awake, again.

"Chancellor Palpatine has been kidnapped," Obi-Wan told her as he picked up his tunic. "The council believes Dooku is behind it and- What are you doing?" he asked as she began to get out of bed.

"I'm getting dressed," she told him as she walked over to the closet. "Lights on, 35 percent," she called and the lights came on.

"They've ordered Anakin and me to rescue him." Obi-Wan told her and she nodded her head as she pulled on her tunic and belt. She was purposely ignoring his emphasis on 'Anakin and me,' as in 'not you.'

"Where are we meeting Anakin?" she asked, turning around to look at him. He was still holding his tunic in his hands, staring at her.

"Elisa, the council-"

"Yep," she said, nodding her head. "They don't think we can work together. Well I know we can, I'm going," she told him, no room for argument in her voice. "And if you're coming you better finish getting dressed."

The whole way to the hangar Obi-Wan tried to talk her out of coming. Disobeying the council, on something like this, was a very bad idea. She nodded her head, smiling the whole time. Then she smirked at him and stopped and for a moment he thought he'd won.

"Did the council ever really say, 'Obi-Wan you and Anakin go get Palpy, and be sure not to take Elisa?'"

"No," he admitted and she smiled in triumph. He shook his head, he should have known it would not be that easy.

"So then, technically, we're not breaking any rules," she told him, reaching out to give his hand a squeeze. "Let's go."

"Damn," Anakin said when he saw the two of them coming.

"What?" Buffy asked, worried.

"Padme won," he told them and Obi-Wan looked confused but Buffy laughed.

"I guess you have more faith in Obi-Wan's persuasion skills," Buffy said and Anakin nodded his head and Obi-Wan understood. Padme knew Elisa would be with him, and Anakin thought he could talk her into staying.

"Let's go," Obi-Wan said and Buffy and Anakin nodded their heads.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked as the three of them climbed into fighters, Buffy and Obi-Wan in the same one.

"Not far," Obi-Wan said as the cockpit slid closed and they buckled in. He pulled out just after Anakin and seconds later they were in the air. Buffy was astonished by the sheer size of the republic's fleet. There were ships everywhere, good guys and bad guys. Red and blue lights shot past as they flew, Buffy was glad that she'd finally gotten over her fear of flying, for the most part.

"We need to find the Command Ship." Anakin's voice came up over the comm. "That's where Palpatine is going to be."

"And Dooku," Obi-Wan said, something about his tone worried Buffy a little.

"There it is, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead," Anakin said and Buffy's head shot up.

"Grievous?" she asked and Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"He's definitely a part of this," Obi-Wan told her and Buffy nodded her head. She hadn't metthis Grievous yet, but she'd heard some things, and she was excited to see if he lived up to his rep.

"The one crawling with vulture droids?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy heard Anakin chuckle on the other end of the comm. "Oh, this is going to be easy," Obi-Wan intoned sarcastically.

"Come on Master." Buffy smiled at how easily Anakin fell into old habits when in battle.

"Not this time," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head.

"Do we have some kind of a plan for getting onto the ship?" Buffy asked as she watched Obi-Wan work in front of her.

"Sort of," Obi-Wan told her and she rolled her eyes. That was reassuring. "But we're going to need help. Odd Ball, do you copy?"

"Odd Ball?" Buffy asked and Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Copy, Red Leader," Odd Ball said and Buffy smirked. Where did they come up with these names?

"Mark my position and form your squad up behind me," Obi-Wan told him and Buffy began to take readings of everything going on around them.

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Set S-foils in attack position," Odd Ball said and Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen," Buffy said, smirking as she looked up from the screen. "We have ten Buzz Droids straight ahead, coming down the left side." Obi-Wan groaned and Arfour beeped out a long warning. "And five Tri-fighters on the right..." Buffy said smirking at the look of surprise that was surely on Obi-Wan's face. Since he had never got around to it, she'd taken it upon herself to learn how to understand Arfour.

"They've found us!" Buffy called as the buzz droids made their way to their Starfighter. "This can't be good," she said as the small little droids began to scamper across the hull of the ship.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan called and Buffy smiled at him as he came up on their right side.

"I see them, looks like ten buzz droids." He flew back and Buffy got a bad feeling. "Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them," Anakin told them and Buffy shook her head.

"The mission. Get to the Command Ship. Get the Chancellor!" Obi-Wan yelled and Buffy smirked, in all the time she'd known Anakin, he'd never been one to do as he was told. Buffy jumped a little as someone, namely Anakin, shot at them, knocking two of the buzz droids away, along with a good chunk of their wing.

"I'm sorry, aren't you supposed to be helping!?" Buffy yelled, wishing she could see him so she could glare at him.

"I agree, bad idea," Anakin admitted and Buffy rolled her eyes then looked worriedly at the cockpit door, the glass was slowly being chipped at by one of the buzz droids.

"Obi-Wan, we have a problem here," she told him and he nodded his head. "Our cockpit is fogging up!" she called over the comm to Anakin.

"They're all over us, Anakin," Obi-Wan called out and Buffy looked around, things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said and Obi-Wan nodded his head in full agreement.

"Move to the right," Anakin called and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Hold on Anakin, you're going to get us all killed," Obi-Wan told him and Buffy nodded her head.

"I'm going to try something else," Anakin said and Buffy watched as he came up on the right side again. This time he actually used the wing of his fighter to push some of the droids off, and it worked, kind of. In the process he seemed to have broken something, because now there was smoke coming from their wing and some kind of a fire in front of the cockpit.

"Anakin, you've got a stowaway!" Buffy called when she caught sight of the buzz droid crawling up his wing.

"Blast!" Anakin called and smiled when Artoo shocked it and it fell away from his ship. "Nicely done Artoo!" Anakin called, smirking.

"Damn!" Buffy said as the cockpits lights flashed and then were gone.

"We've lost just about everything," Obi-Wan called and Buffy really began to worry.

"Stay on my wing," Anakin said smiling at them from his ship. "The General's Command Ship is dead ahead. Easy, pull up, and head for the hangar," Anakin told them and Buffy sighed when she saw the ship.

"Ok, someone sees that their shields are still up right? Anakin!?" Buffy called, looking out the window at Anakin.

"Oh?!" Anakin gasped, nodding his head. "Sorry, guys," he said and Buffy watched as he shot at the ship, hitting the shield generator on the first try. It sparked a little then blew up, and the shield was gone. But the shield doors were closing in fast.

"We're going to make it. We are going to make it, right Obi-Wan??" Buffy called as she watched the doors close as they approached. The made it, if only by seconds.

"We're going to have to jump," Obi-Wan called and Buffy sent him a mental affirmative before he opened the cockpit and they both jumped out of the crashing Starfighter. Buffy flipped down and landed, lightsaber in hand and smile on her face.

"Well, that was exhilarating," Buffy said, blocking laser blasters from every which way, cuttingthrough the droids when she could, making her way to Obi-Wan. She smiled as she and Anakin made it to Obi-Wan at the same time. There was now a nice pile of droids laying about as Anakin's little droid popped out of his semi-well-landed ship.

"Artoo, find the Chancellor," Obi-Wan called as Anakin and Buffy cut down the last of the droids.

"Tap into the ship's computers," Anakin told the little droid as they all followed it to a panel on the wall.

"You know," Buffy said, smirking at Obi-Wan. "It's no wonder you don't like flying with this crazy kid on your wing," Buffy said, looking sideways at Anakin.

"Hey!" he said, smirking back at her. "I was _trying_ to help!"

"Kids," Obi-Wan admonished as a hologram of the ship they were now on blinked into existence in front of them. "The Chancellor's signal is coming in loud and clear. He's here," Obi-Wan said, pointing to a tall tower on the top of the ship, the observation platform.

"The Princess will be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower," Buffy said, smirking at the very blank looks on their faces. "Never mind," she said, shaking her head, laughing to herself.

"I can sense the Chancellor," Anakin said and Buffy nodded her head.

"Ok, we all realize this is a trap right?" she asked and they both nodded their heads. "Ok, just so we're all clear."

"Next move?" Anakin asked and Obi-Wan smirked at them.

"We spring the trap," Obi-Wan said and Buffy nodded her head, she liked the way her guy thought.

"He's not coming with us is he?" Buffy asked, looking back at the droid.

"No, Artoo, you stay here with the ships." Anakin smirked when he looked at what was left of Obi-Wan's ship. "And here, take this, in case we need to get in touch with you," Artoo beeped happily at them and Buffy smiled.

"Thanks, good luck to you too," she said, smiling up at Obi-Wan. "Yep, I learned all by myself." Obi-Wan just smiled and nodded his head.

"We're taking an elevator?" Buffy asked when they all stepped inside.

"Do you know of a better way to get up there?" Obi-Wan asked, smirking at her. The doors to the elevator closed and Buffy looked at him.

"No, it just seems a little, mundane." She smiled and shrugged her shoulder. The elevator started up and then, after a few seconds it shuddered to a stop, throwing them all about a little. "Of course it would probably help if we were moving."

"Right," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. "Artoo, I need you to activate elevator...31174." Buffy smirked as the elevator began to move, down, and very quickly.

"Ok, weren't we going up?" she asked and smirked as she looked over at Anakin. "I think Artoo may have a few-"

"No loose wire jokes, he's trying," Anakin cut her off and she laughed.

"Artoo, stop, we need the elevator to go up. Artoo?" Obi-Wan called into the comm as the elevator continued to go down. "Where is that blasted droid?"

"Artoo!" Obi-Wan called into the comm again, a frustrated look on his face.

"Relax, Obi-Wan," Buffy said, smiling at him. "He'll get it, just give him a sec." The elevator stopped again after a second and then started going up.

"See?" Buffy said, nodding her head. Once they were going it didn't take long to get to the top of the observation tower where Palpatine was. The doors opened and Buffy and Obi-Wan stepped out first, Anakin right behind them. Buffy looked around, no one, not one guard. Something was definitely not right here. The three of them stepped through wide double doors and found the Chancellor, held to a chair by some kind of a force field, and completely alone.

"Hi," Buffy called as the three of them made their way down the stairs. "I'm Elisa, and we'll be your rescuers today!" she told him, a bright smile on her face.

"Chancellor, are you alright?" Anakin asked and he nodded his head, then looked up at the doors they had just come through.

"Count Dooku," he said and all three of them turned to see Dooku come through the doors, two huge battle droids with him.

"Right or left?" Anakin asked, smiling at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked like he was thinking about it and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Us against him, he's so toast," Buffy said, smirking as Dooku made his way down the stairs.

"No, get help. You're no match for him, he's a sith lord," Palpatine said and Buffy rolled her eyes again

"Ok, your lips are moving, words are coming out, neither of these things is ever good," Buffy said, not even looking over her shoulder at him.

"Your swords, please, Master Jedi. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor," Dooku said, holding out his hand as though they would really just hand over their lightsabers.

"There are three of us and one of you," Buffy told him, "I think the odds are in our favor."

"Do you?" he asked, turning a cold glare on her. His eyes traveled down her body to just below her chest. She knew he was looking at the place where her scar was, an unwanted gift from him. Four lightsabers flashed on and Obi-Wan and Anakin took the first attack, working off of each other as they swung, Buffy came up from the back while he was distracted, but didn't get far. Dooku held his hand out towards her and she went flying backwards, landing in a lump twenty-five feet away.

She rocked back onto her shoulders, arched her body and sprang to her feet in one smooth motion, then began to run up the stairs, never taking her eyes off of Dooku. His two droids attacked her as she made her way up, but she made quick work of them. She watched as Obi-Wan traded blow for blow with Dooku, Anakin picking up the defensive slack that Obi-Wan seemed to be lacking at the moment. Dooku looked down at Palpatine and then Dooku sneered down at her before sending her flying again. Buffy landed with a sickening twist on her wrist, sending a sharp pain up her wrist and arm. She looked up in time to see Dooku send Anakin flying towards her. He hit the railing of the stairs above her and then fell down next to her. She pulled herself up, but realized what Dooku was planning too late. The stairs came crashing down on top of both of them. Buffy blinked a few times as she watched Obi-Wan and Dooku trade blows, then everything around her went dark.

Her eyes flew open again what seemed like seconds later and she pulled herself up and began to look for Obi-Wan. She reached out to him but found all her thought bounced back to her. He was blocking her, what was going on? She looked back down at Anakin. He was moving, if ever so slightly. She stood and found she could now see Obi-Wan. He was standing with his back to her, his lightsaber out in front of him, pointed at something. She ran around and began up the ramp towards him. He had his lightsaber on Dooku, who he seemed to have disarmed. She sighed in relief as she smiled.

"Nicely done, Obi-Wan," she said, trying not to jostle her wrist. But Obi-Wan didn't even look up at her, his face was oddly slack and his eyes seemed a little blank. "Obi-Wan?" she said again and finally he looked up at her.

"Let's get going," she said and he looked from her to Dooku and back again.

"He's too dangerous," he said; his voice sounded clouded and Buffy took a step towards him.

"What do you mean too dangerous?" Buffy demanded as she stepped around them, so she was facing Obi-Wan.

"He's done too much damage," Obi-Wan said and again Buffy got an odd feeling that something else was at work here. But whatever it was, Obi-Wan was only seconds away from decapitating Dooku.

"That's not for you to decide," Buffy told him.

"Look what he did to you!" Obi-Wan told her, his eyes flying to her stomach where her scar was. Buffy felt a sudden chill run through her body and she took a deep breath. She had to do this right, any wrong move and whatever was happening here could fall widely out of control. She could lose Obi-Wan to whatever this was. "He almost killed you." His voice was a soft whisper now.

"But he didn't," she told him and his eyes drifted down to glare at Dooku, who, for his part was being oddly quiet. "Look at me, Obi-Wan." His eyes lifted back up to hers and she took another deep breath. "What he did to me, left no lasting damage. But if you do this, if you kill him, it will change you forever." She took a step towards him, her eyes soft as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice. "I can't lose you to this," she said, walking slowly towards him, her arm outstretched. "You promised me, Obi-Wan." He locked eyes with her and they seemed to clear as he nodded his head. He lowered his lightsaber and Buffy let out a sigh of relief.

In a flash Dooku had a lightsaber in his hand and was bringing it down on Obi-Wan. Buffy's lightsaber flashed on and swiped down on him, severing his hand from his wrist, his lightsaber flashing off before it could do any damage. Dooku's eyes went wide as he looked down at his wrist. Buffy brought the hilt of her lightsaber down and knocked him in the head with it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped to the ground.

"Elisa..." Obi-Wan said, his voice back to normal now.

"Don't. Not now," she said, shaking her head. "Go get Anakin, I'll get Palpy undone," she said, turning and walking up to the Chancellor. She went about unlocking the force fields. She did her best to ignore the slimy sickening feeling he gave her as she freed him, filing it away for later investigation. He stood and rubbed his wrists as Buffy stepped away from him.

"How's Anakin?" she asked as Obi-Wan walked back over with Anakin thrown over his shoulder.

"He seems to be all right. No broken bones, breathing's all right," Obi-Wan said and Buffy sighed in relief. "He should come back around soon."

"And him?" Buffy asked, looking down at Dooku.

"Can you carry him?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy just smirked at him as she bent down.

"Leave him," Palpatine said and Buffy looked back at him. "He will only slow our escape."

"And let him go unpunished for all his crimes?" Buffy asked, hefting him over her shoulder with her good arm. "I don't think so."

-o-o-

"Ok, really starting to dislike elevators," Buffy said as they looked at the empty elevator shaft.

"Artoo, activate elevator 3442," Obi-Wan said into his comm. "Artoo? Where is that droid?" he asked and Buffy smiled a little. Poor Artoo was going to get it when they got back to the temple.

"Wow," Buffy said as the whole ship rocked then began to tilt forward. Buffy grabbed onto the ledge of the elevator as the ship seemed to begin a nose dive. Obi-Wan grabbed onto the side as did the Chancellor and they all pulled themselves into the elevator shaft now that it ran flat and not up and down.

"Well this is going to be fun," Buffy said as the three of them begin to run down the shaft. They hadn't made it very far when the ship began to level out again. It didn't take very long before they were falling down the shaft instead of running.

"Shit!" Buffy said, pulling out her grappling hook at the same time as Obi-Wan. They caught on something and they all slammed into the side of the elevator. The Chancellor grabbed onto Obi-Wan's leg with both hands as they hung there.

"Wow," Anakin said as his eyes blinked open.

"Calm down kid," Buffy said, smiling at him. "We're experiencing technical difficulties." The ship rocked again and Buffy and Obi-Wan swung on their lines. Anakin grabbed onto Obi-Wan but Dooku was still unconscious and began to slide off her shoulder. She grabbed onto him with her bad hand, catching a handful of his tunic, sending a blinding pain up her arm. Almost right away her grip on his clothing began to falter, slipping from her fingers.

"Damn it," she said, trying to hold on tighter. "Wake up, you bastard," she said, glaring down at him. But he just continued to hang there limply, slowly slipping from her grasp. Obi-Wan was too far away to lend a hand and Buffy began to realize she wasn't going to be able to hold him for much longer.

"I'm sorry," she told him as the last of his clothing slipped from her fingers. She growled in frustration and sadness as she watched him fall.

"It's not your fault Elisa," Obi-Wan said and she nodded her head, putting it away for now. She looked up and sighed, 'and the fun just keeps on leaving,' Buffy thought bitterly. There was an elevator rushing down towards them, very quickly.

"Artoo!" Obi-Wan yelled into the comm. "Shut down the elevators. Artoo!"

"Nope," Buffy said, shaking her head as the elevators continued down. "Jump!" She called as they both disengaged their hooks. Buffy wound up again as Obi-Wan did, their hooks catching a pipe as they fell. They both swung into an elevator door just as the elevator rushed past them. Buffy stood up and kicked the wall next to her.

"Damn it!" she yelled, angry at herself for letting him slip though her fingers.

"Elisa," Obi-Wan said, taking a step towards her.

"Don't," she said, shaking her head. "Let's go," she said, turning around to face them, her face a cool mask of indifference.

"Artoo, come in Artoo," Anakin said as Obi-Wan handed him the comm. "Get down here Artoo."

-o-o-o-o-

"What is this?" Buffy asked a few minutes later in the middle of a hallway. They were all surrounded by some kind of a force field.

"Ray shields," Anakin said and Obi-Wan sighed.

"Well, we should have seen this coming," Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded.

"Oldest trap in the book," he agreed and Buffy looked a little lost. What the hell was a ray shield?

"Ok, so how do we get out?" she asked and all eyes went to Obi-Wan.

"I'm open to suggestions," Obi-Wan said and Buffy sighed.

"I'm assuming our lightsabers won't do any good, right?" she asked and both Jedi nodded their heads.

"I say patience," Anakin said and Buffy snorted. "Artoo will be along in a moment, and he can let us out."

"Why am I not comfortable with our lives in his hands?" Buffy asked and Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"Why don't we let them take us to General Grievous. Perhaps with Count Dooku's demise, we can negotiate our release," Palpatine said and all three of them looked back at him.

"Didn't I say something about you _not_ talking ?" Buffy asked him, glaring over her shoulder at him before she turned to Obi-Wan. "Well?"

"We could-"

"Eeeeppp!" Artoo came skidding in through a door to their right and Anakin smiled.

"See," he said, though his smile fell seconds later when doors to their left opened and two large droids walked through. Buffy laughed when Artoo shocked one of them.

"Do we have a plan B?" Buffy asked as more droids filed into the room, all guns on them.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is _that_ General Grievous?" Buffy asked as they were led into the control room.

"Ah, General Kenobi," he wheezed out, his voice a shallow sound. "That was not much of a rescue."

"Well, we're not done yet," Buffy spoke up and Grievous' eyes fell to her. He searched her over as he took their lightsabers from a small droid.

"And you are?" Grievous asked, taking a step towards them.

"I'm Elisa Summers," she said, glaring up at him. "You know, you kinda remind me of someone," she said, looking over his half human, half machine body, he kinda reminded her of Adam.

"Do I?" he asked, his voice holding a hint of humor.

"Yeah," Buffy said, nodding her head hoping Obi-Wan and Anakin were using this distraction time wisely. "He tried to kill me and my friends. You know what I did to him?"

"Do tell," Grievous wheezed, nodding his head.

"I pulled out his heart," Buffy all but growled at him. Grievous didn't seem threatened by her and waved her off.

"Your lightsabers will make an excellent addition to my...collection," he said, raising his cloak and placing their three lightsabers in the slots sewn into the fabric.

"No, I think not," Obi-Wan said and Buffy nodded her head as he sent her the plan through their bond.

"Now Artoo!" Anakin said and Artoo beeped once then he seemed to open up as all kinds of arms reached out, sending out little bolts of electricity to some of the droids. Buffy and Obi-Wan turned slightly and caught their flying lightsabers. Buffy cut down **two** droids as Obi-Wan freed Anakin and he reclaimed his lightsaber as well.

"Kill them!" Grievous called out to the many droids in the place. Buffy, Obi-Wan and Anakin all split up, all going after different droids. Buffy loved the electronic staff things the droids were using, and enjoyed trading a few blows before taking them down.

"Elisa!' Obi-Wan called and she looked towards him, he was looking at the door. She could see two droids were trying to cart off Palpatine.

"Oh damn," she said, shaking her head as she made her way back up towards the door. She blocked a few blasts as she went, getting to the door in short order. She caught up with the droids quickly and took them down.

"You know," Buffy said shaking her head as she glared at Palpatine again. "Might be a good idea to call out when the bad guys are carting you away," she told him, rolling her eyes. Suddenly the hallway was a huge vacuum. Something must have damaged the windows. Buffy and Palpatine were pulled down the hall for a second then the pull stopped. Buffy jumped to her feet and ran into the cockpit.

"What happened?" she called as Anakin pushed a headless droid out of the pilot's seat.

"Grievous used an alternative escape route," Obi-Wan said, turning to look at her, happy to see she was unscathed

"Through the window?" Buffy called as she ran over to the two of them.

"The escape pods are gone," Anakin informed them and Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"Grievous," Obi-Wan said shortly and Anakin nodded his head in agreement.

"So Annie," Buffy said, taking a deep breath. "You can fly this right? I mean, you can fly anything." Obi-Wan chuckled as Anakin fiddled with the controls.

"I can try," Anakin told her and she nodded her head. "There's not much of this thing left to fly though."

"Strap in," Obi-Wan said and Palpatine and Buffy sat down in the chairs behind Obi-Wan and Anakin, strapping themselves down.

"We're coming in too fast," Obi-Wan told him and Anakin glared up at him.

"Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins," Anakin told him and Obi-Wan nodded his head as he set to the task. It seemed to work as the ship began to slow. Then Buffy heard a very bad sound as the ship began to rip itself in two. There was a large shudder as the back end of the ship broke off.

"Well," Buffy said, trying to keep her voice steady. "We're still flying half a ship." Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at her and she gave him a half smile. He smiled back and turned back to the controls.

"What's our speed?" Anakin asked, looking over at Obi-Wan as he continued to try and slow them, so he could land without killing them all.

"Eight plus sixty-forty. Eight plus sixty-twenty. Eight plus sixty. Temp ten thousand, nine thousand ...we're in the atmosphere..." he said and Anakin nodded his head, as if that all meant something. Buffy was never going to learn to fly.

"Grab that," Anakin said, pointing to what looked like a joy stick to Buffy. "Keep us level." Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"Steady, the temperature is going down. Five thousand. Three thousand . . . two thousand," Obi-Wan said and Buffy nodded her head. "We've got fire ships on our left and right."

"We'll take you in," a voice over the comm said and Obi-Wan nodded his head. Buffy saw that they were firing water at them, helping put them out.

"Copy that. Landing strip ahead," Obi-Wan said and Buffy laughed a little.

"My second crash landing in one day." She smirked at Obi-Wan when he turned and looked at her. She smiled at him, a full smile now and he went back to helping to take them in.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy didn't want to get in the transport. It was going to fly, and so far today she had not had good experiences in the air. But Obi-Wan had taken her hand and smiled at her and Palpatine had been watching her since they landed. And there was no way she was looking weak or frightened in front of him. She'd climbed on and buckled herself in. Obi-Wan had talked to Anakin and Anakin had talked to Palpatine a little, but Buffy didn't say anything. There was so much flying though her mind right now. Obi-Wan almost killing Dooku, her dropping him down the shaft. She was so distracted she didn't notice them land or Anakin and Palpatine get off.

"Aren't you coming?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan stopped in the doorway of the transport.

"No," Obi-Wan said, looking briefly over his shoulder at Elisa. Anakin caught the look that passed over Obi-Wan's face. Something had happened while he was unconscious. But he wasn't sure what it was. "Go, enjoy the fanfare, Elisa and I will go talk to the council," Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded his head, a small smile on his face.

"Fine, but you owe me," he said, turning and walking away. Obi-Wan watched him go then ducked back inside the transport as the doors shut. He walked over to Elisa and sat down next to her, making her look up from staring at her hands.

"Oh," she said, looking around the empty space. "Are we there?"

"Yes, Anakin got off with Palpatine," Obi-Wan told her. She nodded her head and Obi-Wan reached over and took her hand, the uninjured one.

"We should have that looked at," he told her softly, trying to comfort her. Buffy looked down at their hands and tears filled her eyes.

"We need to talk about this," she said and he knew she wasn't referring to her wrist. He nodded his head slowly and she looked up at him. Her tears hadn't fallen yet, but he could see them in her eyes, and they tore at his heart.

"Yes," he agreed.

"The Council is going to have to wait," she told him standing up, pulling her hand from his. For once Obi-Wan didn't argue with her, he just nodded his head and she took a deep breath. Her wrist was starting to throb, but that was ok, it meant it was healing. Buffy held it solidly to her chest with her other hand, trying to keep it as still as she could.

She looked down at Obi-Wan, his grey-blue eyes were clouded with tears and Buffy knelt in front of him. She'd never seen him cry before and it scared her immensely. She swallowed hard and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He had blinked away most of the tears, but Buffy could see the pain behind his eyes. She reached up and ran her hand over his cheek, and he moved into her touch.

"Tell me?" she asked him simply and he nodded his head. She lowered her hand and held his once more.

"I was fighting," he started out and she nodded her head, keeping her eyes on his. "At first I was fine, all I was thinking about was beating Dooku, so we could turn him in." He paused and Buffy waited. "I was even alright after he threw you and Anakin into those stairs. I could feel you both and knew you were alright." He released her hand and stood up and around her and quickly turned his back on her.

"And then, suddenly, I was so angry." He turned and looked at her, no more than three feet away from her. "Angry about what he had done to you, and the war he was responsible for." He shook his head and Buffy stood back up before she reached out and took his hand again

"I disarmed him, with all the anger rushing through me it was easy. Or it felt that way." Obi-Wan stared at the ground and shook his head as though he wasn't quite sure himself just what had happened. "And then I heard your voice."

"Nicely done," Buffy repeated and Obi-Wan looked up at her. "That's what I said," she told him at the confused look on his face.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "In my head I heard you," Obi-Wan told her and Buffy shook her head. "You told me..." He trailed off and looked down at their hands. "You told me to kill him, to take off his head."

"What?" Buffy exclaimed. "I would never-"

"I know," Obi-Wan reassured her, nodding his head. "Of course you wouldn't. But then, at that moment, something told me it was you. It was your voice, I could hear it so clearly."

"I didn't hear you speak out loud until you said 'Let's get going,'" Obi-Wan told her and Buffy nodded her head. 'Who would tell him to kill Dooku?' Buffy thought looking Obi-Wan in the eyes. The only people there were her and Anakin. 'And Palpatine,' she thought as she started to turn this information over in her head. 'Could it have been Palpatine?' she wondered.

"Elisa?" Obi-Wan asked and she looked up at him.

"Sorry, I was musing," she told him, squeezing his hand. "What ever happened, I know it wasn't you. There was...something in your eyes. They looked, foggy, like you weren't all there." She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly. "But whatever it is we'll get to the bottom of it, together."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Don't go!" Obi-Wan's voice held such pleading to it that Buffy wondered who he was talking to. It took her a moment to realize he was talking to her. She looked at him and opened her mouth to tell him she wasn't going anywhere, but that's not what came out.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. _They're_ my family," she said, shaking her head. 'What the hell?' she thought, looking around. They were standing in the middle of their apartment, with one small difference. There was a large white light taking up almost one whole wall. Xander, Willow and Dawn were all standing in front of the wall, arms stretched out towards Buffy. She was in a dream, not her dream though, she knew for some reason that this was not her dream.

"Please, Elisa," he said, looking her in the eyes, tears running down his face. "Don't." He was almost begging now, and that scared Buffy. She wanted to take him in her arms, assure him that she would never leave, but she didn't.

"My name is _Buffy,_" she told him, stepping away from him, towards the wall. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan. Good-bye," she said and then he was gone and she was standing in a blinding white light. And all she could feel was pain. The only thing going through her mind was 'I thought you couldn't feel pain in dreams.' Then she heard crying, loud painful crying.

"Anakin, help me! Help, Anakin! Anakin, I love you. I love you!" Buffy recognized the voice as soon as she heard it. It was Padme, calling out for help. She sounded like she was in great pain. Buffy struggled to pull herself from sleep, she had to wake up.

Buffy sat up in bed, gasping for breath as she looked around the room she was in. She was in bed, and it was very dark. Obi-Wan was thrashing next to her, the blankets a rumpled mess at the bottom of their bed.

"Obi-Wan," she said quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder. She tried to soothe him through the force, but found he was blocking her, though not doing a very good job of it.

"Elisa..." he murmured, his tones hopeless and sad. "Please...don't...go" Buffy realized suddenly that it was Obi-Wan's dream she had been in, at least the first one was.

"Obi-Wan," Buffy said, a little more forcefully this time. "Wake up," she said, brushing his hair back out of his face. While he'd grown his beard back, Buffy had been adamant that he keep his hair long, she liked it like that.

"Obi-Wan," she said, shaking him a little now as he continued to thrash. She was beginning to worry slightly now, he was never this hard to wake. "Obi-Wan!" she said and pushed out with her mind. _'Obi-Wan!'_

He bolted up in bed as she punched through his blocks, his eyes blinking wildly. He looked around the room till his eyes finally landed on her, he looked confused.

"Elisa?" he asked and she reached out and touched his face.

"I'm here," she soothed him, a small smile on her face. "I'll always be here." He nodded his head, still a little bit asleep. Buffy scooted closer to him and took both his hands into hers and squeezed them lightly.

"Is this the first of its kind, or have you always feared I'd leave if given the chance?" Buffy asked, sorry for the bluntness in her voice. But it hurt a little, knowing that he thought she might up and leave him someday.

"'Its kind?'" he asked as he came fully awake.

"The dream," Buffy said, looking him in the eyes. "The apartment, Xander, Willow, Dawn, my leaving you, have you had them before?" she asked and Obi-Wan looked away from her.

"Yes," he told her softly, nodding his head. "Did you see it?"

"Yes," Buffy told him simply, nodding her head. "Do you honestly think I'll leave you?" she asked, trying to mask the hurt in her voice.

"Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't, if someone found the way?" he asked, meeting her eyes now. Buffy was shocked by the harshness to his voice, he sounded, mad at her.

"Yes!" she told him, without a second's hesitation. She slid off the bed to stand in front of him. She meant it too, she loved him very much, and while she missed her family a lot, she wouldn't give him up, not for anything. Now _she_ was mad, he was calling into question everything they had ever been. Questioning her love and her loyalty. To her horror, tears began to fill her eyes. She didn't want to cry, he always went gooey when she cried and she wanted to get this figured out now.

"I love you, you idiot," she told him, pulling in the tears, her voice just a little softer. "I'm not going anywhere." She sat down next to him and reached over and took his hand. "I mean sure, I miss my family, and I always will. But you, you are my family now. You and Anakin and Padme. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"But it's your home, you say so all the time," he argued with her. "'Back home we do this' and 'back in my world', you don't even think of this as your home."

"Oh," Buffy said, nodding her head. It had never occurred to her that such innocent words could cause so much pain and worry. "Obi-Wan, earth will always be my home. It's where I grew up, where my life started." He nodded his head, not happy to hear that at all. "But," she said gently, smiling at him. "I love you, and _this_ is where I want to be now, and forever."

"I love you," he told her as she nodded her head.

"I love you too Obi-Wan," she said, running her free hand over his cheek. "But I need you to trust me too."

"I do trust you," he told her and Buffy nodded her head.

"I know you trust me when it comes to life or death." She looked him in the eyes now. "But I need you to trust this." She put their joined hands over her heart, then over his. "I need you to trust in us." Obi-Wan nodded his head and Buffy leaned in and kissed him. What started as little more than a gentle kiss of reassurance and comfort, quickly turned to something much more than that and Buffy ran her hand through his hair before forcing herself to pull away.

"I love you," she reaffirmed, smiling.

"I love you," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm just-"

"Scared," Buffy cut him off and he nodded. "Well, you can't be scared, 'fear leads to anger, anger leads to-'"

"Hate," Obi-Wan whispered, cutting her off now.

"And I don't want you to hate me," Buffy said, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist, her tone sad and a little scared. It worried her, that his fear of her leaving could...sway him. That that fear could ever turn his love for her to hate made her shudder.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said, putting his hand around her shoulder, rubbing her arm with his thumb. "You're not going anywhere, I know you're not."

"That's right, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're stuck with me," she told him and he chuckled.

"Well, I can't think of a better person to be stuck with," he told her and she giggled softly. She was sure that things between them were far from perfect, but for now it would have to do. She knew that he knew she wasn't going anywhere, and that was all he needed right now. She pulled away from him and took his hand, pulling him out of the bed with her.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Buffy smiled back at him. Not that she wasn't worried, she was worried, worried for him, worried for them, worried for Anakin, and worried for the world. Just another day in the life of Buffy Summers.

"We need to go see Anakin," she told him, going over to the closet when it slid open. "He has things to tell us, and we have things to tell him.

"It's the middle of the night," Obi-Wan pointed out, like she might not know. She let go of his hand to reach into her closet and turned around and smirked at him. He knew just what they had to tell him, but what news could Anakin have?

"Trust me," she said, pulling down her tunic and pants. "He's awake."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's the middle of the night," Anakin informed them, when he opened the door for the two Jedi. Buffy smirked at him and Obi-Wan smiled apologetically.

"Were you sleeping?" Buffy asked as Padme walked into the room, she too was fully awake.

"No," he said, shaking his head. Buffy could see the fatigue and worry behind his eyes. He was trying to hide it, and not doing a very good job of it.

"Don't you want to know how I knew that?' she asked and he rolled his eyes before nodding his head and gesturing them in.

"Elisa, Obi-Wan, how nice to see you," Padme said and Buffy smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?' Buffy asked and Padme smiled, she wasn't telling them something as well, only she didn't know how to hide it like a Jedi.

"Well," she told her, nodding her head as she walked over and sat down next to Anakin. Buffy noticed she reached for his hand as soon as she was close enough.

"Ok, so," Buffy sat down and Obi-Wan followed suit. "So, Obi-Wan and I have something we need to discuss with you, something we've decided...you need to know." Buffy didn't even know how they were going to go about telling Anakin this.

"You do?" Padme asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"We do," Buffy said, nodding her head. She took a deep breath and reached out for Obi-Wan's hand. "And you're probably not going to like it," Buffy said as Obi-Wan wrapped her hand in his. "I'm not even sure where to start," she said, looking down at her lap for a moment. She looked up and met Anakin's eyes, she couldn't help but see the scar that wasn't there, had they changed his destiny already?

"Anakin, Obi-Wan told you everything about me, about earth and my home, right?" she asked and Anakin nodded his head, not really seeing the point. "He told you I came here for a reason?"

"Yes," Anakin said, looking from Buffy to Obi-Wan. "He didn't know what the reason was though, just that you knew something of our future."

"Right," Buffy agreed, nodding her head. "He didn't know what it was, until right before Aeten II." Buffy looked at Obi-Wan and she sighed. "I was still learning to guard my thoughts, and Obi-Wan saw something, something I'd hoped none of you would ever have to see."

"What?" Padme asked, leaning forward a little. Anakin, feeling very restless all of a sudden, stood and walked behind their couch and began to pace. Buffy stood up and her hand slid from Obi-Wan's. She walked over to the edge of the couch and watched Anakin pace, her face a mask of calm. On their way over, Obi-Wan and Buffy had decided it would be easiest to show Anakin her vision.

"It would be easiest to show you," Buffy said and Anakin looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "But it's going to be really hard to see."

"It's about me, isn't it?" Anakin asked and Buffy nodded her head once. Anakin took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked and Anakin nodded again. Buffy walked over and met him, she reached up and placed her hands on his temple and he did the same. Their eyes fell closed as Buffy pulled Anakin into the vision and Padme looked over at Obi-Wan. He had a very concerned look on his face and Padme worried about what Anakin was seeing.

"Is it really bad?" she asked and Obi-Wan looked up at her and met her eyes. He could lie to her, but she'd know it in a few seconds by Anakin's reaction, so he nodded his head slowly. A few seconds later Buffy's hand flew from Anakin's temple and he stumbled backwards swearing loudly in Huttese. Padme and Obi-Wan were both on their feet before Anakin was done.

"You came here," Anakin said, looking at Buffy, he was angry, Buffy could see it in his eyes, but anger was easier to defuse than fear, at least she thought so. "To stop _that_?" His voice was rising and he was breathing kind of hard.

"Anakin, what did you see?" Padme asked, coming around the couch. Obi-Wan stood and Anakin's eyes shot to him, and Obi-Wan could see a little of the old Anakin, the jump-to-conclusions, often-arrogantAnakin,before Padme had helped to turn him around.

"You knew this?" he accused and Obi-Wan nodded his head. "And you didn't tell me?!" he demanded.

"I thought it would hurt you to know," Obi-Wan defended. "And I didn't think you needed to know, that.. that monster, that's not you."

"But it could be, isn't that what you're telling me?" Anakin was yelling now and Buffy was letting him, best he get it all out, but she wasn't going to continue to let him yell at Obi-Wan.

"It was my decision not to tell you, my call," Buffy said and Anakin turned back to Buffy.

"Tell him what? Anakin, what are you talking about?" Padme asked but Anakin didn't seem to hear her as he glared at Buffy.

"Trust," he said and Buffy looked confused at the shift in conversation. "You told me, 'you have to trust.'" Buffy nodded her head as he spoke the words from her dream.

"Anakin, at first, I didn't know you, I wasn't sure how much I _could_ tell you, and then after I did I knew it would only hurt you to know," she told him and he bristled as he took a step towards her.

"Then why tell me now?" he demanded and Buffy took a step towards him and looked up at him.

"Because, I didn't want my not telling you to lead to what I was trying to stop!" she almost shouted at him, and none of them had any trouble understanding why she was so formidable, despite her size. "Because I had another dream, and I couldn't let you turn into that...thing!" She took another step, close enough that she could poke him in the chest, which she did. "Look." She looked up at him and met his eyes, held them. "I don't think he's in you, not anymore. But I had to be sure."

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?!" Padme demanded and all three of them turned to look at her. Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's eyes softened immediately when he looked ather, and his shoulders began to slump. Now worry filled his eyes as well as the anger.

"We were only ever trying to help," Obi-Wan said and Anakin took a deep breath. Padme walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her and sighed as he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking from Buffy to Obi-Wan, both nodded their heads and Padme took his hand and pulled him back to the couch.

"Tell me," Padme said and Anakin looked to Buffy who nodded her head and proceeded to tell Padme everything.

-o-o-

Half an hour later, Buffy finished her story. They were all sitting in silence now, thinking things over; Padme clung to Anakin's arm like a life line and Anakin continued to look down at her, as if to reassure himself that she was still there. Buffy, her tale finished, was resting her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I just can't see Anakin doing it," Padme said after a long moment.

"But I could," Anakin stated and Padme looked up at him.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, nodding his head, as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was a possibility. "But it all depends on the choices you make."

"And how you handle this new vision of yours," Buffy said and Anakin looked at her.

"How-"

"Someone is showing me your dreams," Buffy told him and he looked positively shocked. "I'm not sure what they mean, I couldn't interpret them like you probably can."

"It's Padme," Anakin said and Buffy nodded her head.

"That much I knew," she said and Padme squeezed Anakin's arm.

"She's dying, in childbirth," he told them and Buffy nodded her head, she had thought it must be something of that sort. "But I won't let it happen," he told them, his voice defiant.

"Anakin," Buffy said when she thought of a question she'd never really gotten an answer to. "What is Obi-Wan talking about when he said you were the 'chosen one?'" Buffy asked referring to her vision of the two Jedi fighting on the lava river. Anakin looked over to Obi-Wan and Buffy looked in-between them.

"There's a Jedi prophecy, about the one who will bring balance to the force," Anakin told her and Buffy nodded her head. "Qui-Gon thought it was me."

"Don't you think so?" Buffy asked and Anakin sighed as he looked up at her.

"It's hard to believe that about myself sometimes," Anakin said and Buffy smiled. The mere fact that he doubted himself now spoke volumes for the progress he'd made over the last two years. The old Anakin very much believed it would be him to fix everything about the Jedi.

"Qui-Gon was very sure," Obi-Wan said. Buffy turned to look at him. "Anakin is a creation of the force-"

"Wait, what?' Buffy asked and Obi-Wan looked at her.

"I have no father, "Anakin said, smiling at her. "One day my mother just found herself with-child, I have no mortal father."

"Oh, ok," Buffy said, nodding her head. She could understand that, after all, her little sister was made from her and energy, not the same, but close.

"Huh, I thought I'd have to explain that a little more," Anakin said and Buffy smirked and nodded her head.

"You'd be surprised," she told him. "You may have no father, but my little sister didn't have a father or a mother." They all looked at her a little funny and she sighed and then she explained. "She was a ball of energy turned into a human."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked and all three of them looked at Buffy. Anakin seemed quite relieved to have all the attention off himself for a moment.

"The ball of energy, it was a kind of a key to a door to another world, a very bad world. And these very powerful monks, holy men, needed me to protected this key from a very bad woman, so they took part of me, and put it into the energy and then made it human. They gave me, and everyone around me, fake memories of a life with a little sister, a life that, really, never happened," Buffy explained, turning the very long story into a few short sentences.

"Ok, well..." Obi-Wan looked a little confused.

"I'll tell you more later," Buffy said, turning back to Anakin. "We need to talk about you right now." She thought over her new info and nodded her head. "So, no father, what else?"

"He has a higher Midichlorian count than Master Yoda," Obi-Wan put in and Buffy nodded her head.

"And all this means he's supposed to bring balance to the force?" Buffy asked, though she didn't really expect an answer, she nodded her head in thought. "Having a destiny sucks, huh?" she asked and Anakin nodded his head in agreement.

"And the vision?" Padme asked, speaking up for the first time in a while. "Of me dying in childbirth?"

"I don't think they're real," Buffy said simply. All three of them now wore identical looks of shock.

"What?" Anakin asked, sounding a little outraged.

"Listen," Buffy said, quieting him before he went off on a rant again. "Have you ever had any other visions, beside the one about your mom and this one?"

"No," Anakin said simply and Buffy nodded her head.

"I thought as much," Buffy said, standing up and walking behind the couch she and Obi-Wan were sitting at. She began to pace behind it as she thought. "What if someone was giving you these visions? Trying to manipulate you to the dark side? First with the fear of losing your mother, then the fear of losing Padme. I mean," she looked at Anakin and sighed. "Don't hate me ok, but think about what you might have done if Padme hadn't been there with you when you saved your mom?" Anakin looked ashamed as he nodded his head. "And now with Padme, whoever is doing this, they know you'd do anything to see Padme safe."

"But who?" Anakin asked, looking up at her again. She was right, he would do anything to keep Padme safe, but turn to the dark side for it, surely not.

"I'll tell you what I think, but you're not going to like it," Buffy said, pulling herself up onto the back of the couch.

A/N- I know, I'm sooooo mean. Hehehehe... I hope you all like this. And I look forward to seeing what you think!

29


	3. To the Light

Chapter Three -o- To the Light

"_I'll tell you what I think, but you're not going to like it," Buffy said, pulling herself up onto the back of the couch._

Buffy looked at Anakin and thought about how to tell him what conclusion she'd come to. She really only had a few clues, and they were sketchy at best. It was all in her gut that told her she was right. And even though Anakin knew her pretty well, she was fairly sure he wasn't going to trust her gut as readily as she did. She swung her legs over the back of the couch so she was facing Anakin and Padme, Obi-Wan at her side. Finally she decided to go with the Band-Aid method, quick and painless.

"I think it's Palpatine," she said and looked up to meet Anakin's eyes.

"Why?" Anakin asked, shaking his head as if he'd expected that's what she'd say. "Palpatine is a good man, all he's ever done is help," Anakin told her. "What would possibly make you think this?"

"Ok, this is going to sound stupid to you, but I depend on it. A lot of it is feeling. He's hiding something, something big."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head and Anakin looked over at him. "There is something unsettling about him."

"You have to admit Anakin, he is a very manipulative person," Padme added and Anakin looked back at her.

"Do you have any real proof?" Anakin asked, looking back at Buffy.

"What, like a signed confession? 'I, Chancellor Palpatine, hereby admit to being the Sith,'" Buffy mocked, shaking her head. "No, I don't. But he is hiding something."

"So he's hiding something. At one time or another we all hide something," Anakin told her, a clear message in his words. At one time or another, they had all kept secrets from _each other_.

"He was the only other person there," Obi-Wan said, looking up at Anakin. Anakin looked over at him, slightly confused.

"The only person where?" Anakin asked, feeling slightly isolated, the only person in the room who held out a defense for Palpatine.

"Back on the ship, with Dooku," Obi-Wan said and Anakin could read the shame and guilt clearly in his eyes.

"Why, what happened?" Anakin asked, wondering if Obi-Wan would tell him.

"I almost killed him," Obi-Wan told Anakin and he nodded. "After beating him, totally defenseless, and I almost killed him. I would have, if it hadn't been for Elisa."

"Why?" Anakin asked, knowing pretty well how Obi-Wan was feeling right now.

"Because someone was telling me to, in my head," Obi-Wan said, leaving out that it was Elisa's voice telling him to cut off Dooku's head.

"Someone was using me to get him to kill," Buffy spoke up, seeing that Obi-Wan was trying to keep her out of it. "They were using my voice in his head, telling him to kill Dooku. Palpatine was the only other person there."

"What about-"

"Dooku?" Buffy asked and Anakin began to nod his head. "Dooku was telling Obi-Wan to kill him?" Buffy gave him a skeptical look and shook her head. "Does that make much sense to you?"

"But I've known Palpatine for years. Don't you think I would have picked up something? Some inkling that he was working with the dark side?" Anakin asked, staring hard at Buffy.

"No, I really don't," Buffy told him, never breaking his gaze. "I told you before, when it comes to Palpatine, you have blinders on. You don't see it or feel it either because _you_ don't want to or _he_ doesn't want you to." Buffy sighed and shook her head. "I think, if you just open your eyes to it, you'd see it."

"I think you're wrong," Anakin said standing up. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed," he said, shaking his head before he turned and walked back towards their room. Padme turned back to Buffy and Obi-Wan and sighed.

"I'm not sure if you're right or not," she said as they all stood. "But for all our sakes I hope you aren't." Buffy nodded her head, trying to think of a way to get through to Anakin.

"Good night," Obi-Wan said, smiling at her.

"Good night," Padme said. They showed themselves out as Padme headed back to their room. Buffy walked down the hall in silence for a while, her head full of thoughts. She looked up when Obi-Wan put his hand on her arm.

"He'll come around," he said, his voice reassuring.

"I hope so. I'm just afraid he won't see it until it's too late," Buffy said, sighing as she looked up at Obi-Wan.

"I know," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. He knew just how she felt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy paced in front of the council chambers the next morning, back and forth, back and forth. They had commed her this morning, they had something to talk to her about. She looked up when the doors opened and she took a deep breath and walked through. She was surprised to see Master Windu sitting alone in the big round room. He looked up at her, a pensive look on his face.

"Chancellor Palpatine has requested your presence," Windu said, looking up at her. 'Right down to business then,' Buffy thought, looking confused.

"What?" Buffy asked, shocked to her core. What could he possibly have to say to her? "Why?"

"He has a few things he wishes to talk over with you, he would not tell us what," Windu said. Buffy could see that this irked him more than he was letting on. "Try not to show such _open_ disrespect," he said and Buffy smirked at him, there were quite a few layers to this guy.

"Ok," Buffy said, nodding her head, a small smile on her face. She bowed to Windu and turned and walked out of the chambers. So, how could she show disrespect without being so open about it? She smirked again as she made her way towards the elevator.

-o-o-

"Ah, Jedi Summers," Palpatine said as Buffy walked into his office. Buffy put up all her mind blocks as she walked down the little ramp towards his desk. She smiled tightly at him, Windu's words running over and over through her head.

"How can I help you Chancellor?" she asked, looking over her shoulder slightly. She was going to have to find a way to make Anakin see her side of things here.

"It has come to my attention, that you don't seem to like me," he said, his smile overly sweet as he gestured her towards the chairs by his desk. 'Really?' Buffy thought, holding hard to the smile on her face. 'Where ever did you get that idea?'

"I'm sorry, not to be rude Chancellor, but I don't really know you," she said, purposely _not_ sitting down.

"I thought perhaps, I may be able to help you with a little problem you have, as a gesture of friendship," he told her as he walked over to her till he was hardly more than three feet away. 'Ok, ever hear of personal space?' Buffy thought to herself, trying not to say any of these things out loud.

"What problem?" she asked, hoping to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Your displacement," he said and Buffy looked confused for a moment. "You wish to go home, do you not?" 'Home?' Buffy thought, staring up at him. 'He couldn't mean earth, could he?'

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," she said, shaking her head. How could he know about this? Certainly she hadn't told him; how else could he have found out where she was really from?

"There are ways, things I could show you, that may help get you home," he said and Buffy knew instantly what he was talking about. She thought about trying to draw it out of him, fake interest in what she was sure would turn into a talk of stronger power, without direct reference to the dark side. But she was sure if she was right about him, which she was sure she was, then he'd see through it right away.

"But, I don't want to go anywhere," Buffy told him, shaking her head. "I like it here."

"But I could show you the way," he told her and she nodded her head, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate what you're saying here," Buffy told him, taking a step away from him. "But I like it here, and really, I have nowhere else to go, so...if that's all?" He stared at her for a long moment and Buffy saw a flash of something behind his eyes before he nodded once.

"Yes," he said, his overly friendly voice gone, replaced by a cold hard voice. "That is all." Buffy nodded her head, she knew when she had been dismissed, and from him she was happy to obey it. She turned and walked up the ramp and out the door without looking over her shoulder once, which took some doing on her part. 'Never turn your back on an enemy,' one of the first lessons she'd ever learned.

Once she was back in the temple she headed straight to her apartment, half of her hoped Obi-Wan would be there and half of her hoped he wasn't. She needed to think this over. Had Palpy been sussing her out? Trying to determine if she was 'turnable?' Or was she seeing things that weren't there? Did she see 'dark side' around him because he really was, or because she wanted him to be? Turned out she was happy to see Obi-Wan sitting on their couch, a datapad in his hand, when she walked in.

"What did Palpatine want?" he asked, looking up at her as soon as the door opened. She opened her mouth to tell him and hesitated. He'd been so worried about her desire to go home, would it do any kind of damage to tell him what Palpatine had wanted? She sighed and decided to tell him, holding it back would only hurt things.

"He told me he could send me home," she said, walking into the apartment, the door sliding shut behind her.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, tossing the datapad down on the table as he stood.

"'There are ways', he said," Buffy told Obi-Wan, rolling her eyes. "He was seeing if I was 'turnable,'" Buffy explained. "If I was willing to learn 'things' to go home." She looked up at Obi-Wan and could see the barest hint of worry.

"I told him no," Buffy reassured him and Obi-Wan looked sheepish for worrying. "But what I can't figure out," Buffy said as she and Obi-Wan headed to the couch. Obi-Wan sat down but she didn't. "Is how he knew about that at all."

"That's a good question," Obi-Wan agreed, nodding his head as she began to pace. She seemed to be working herself into a state of anxiety. She was thinking things over in her head and Obi-Wan was doing the same.

"How did he know?" Buffy demanded, not of Obi-Wan, but in general. "The council wouldn't tell him and not tell me they told him, would they?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head as he watched her pace the floor in front of him. She nodded her head as the answer came to her. "So, that only leaves one person," Buffy said as she headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked, following her out. He was sure he'd come to the same conclusion she had, and he felt sorry for Anakin.

"Anakin's," she told him as she headed to the speeder bay.

"Elisa, you're angry, let-"

"You're damn right I am!" she said, stomping down the hall. "I'm going over there, you can come with me or you can stay," she said, looking back at him. "But Anakin and I are going to have words," she all but growled out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She all but burst through his door when she got there, after driving - yes, she drove - to his place from the temple. Obi-Wan was still sure he'd left his stomach back at the temple. Anakin and Padme looked up when she came bursting through the door, Obi-Wan just behind her. She had a fierce glare on her face as she stormed over to Anakin.

"Just what gives you the right to be giving away _my_ secrets!?" she demanded, bending down to look him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, pushing her back as he stood up, towering above her.

"I got called into Palpy's office today," she told him, her voice oddly calm now. "He had an offer to make me." She looked up into Anakin's eyes, glaring again. "Said he could send me home, told me 'there are ways,'" she said, mocking Palpatine's low silky voice. "How dare you tell him about me!"

"What makes you think it was me?" Anakin demanded of her.

"Was it?" she asked back, not answering his question. He didn't answer but also wouldn't meet her eyes.

"That's what I thought," Buffy said, shaking her head. "Of all the people to tell, the one person I trust the least, you didn't even ask me!"

"I told Padme without asking you," Anakin pointed out in a feeble defense.

"I trust Padme," Buffy told him.

"You didn't even know her when I told her," Anakin told her, shaking his head.

"And yet, I still trusted her more then, than I trust him now!" she yelled at him. She took a step away from him, shaking her head. "Proof you want, well there it is. If there's a way home it's in the dark side, that's what he was getting at."

"That's not-"

"Anakin if you don't see this it's going to be the end of all this. Everything you love, everything you hold dear. You will lose it! If you can't see what's right in front of your eyes. Do you want to be on the lava river fighting Obi-Wan?" she demanded, looking over her shoulder at Obi-Wan. She didn't even give him a chance to answer. "I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to come to your senses. I'm going to the council with what's going on. We'll see what they think. I hope you see this before it's too late, Anakin. For your sake, and for your children's." She turned around and stormed out of the room. Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, his eyes helpless.

"Do you really think he's the Sith?" Anakin asked, meeting Obi-Wan's eyes. Obi-Wan sighed as he thought it over.

"I think there is a very good possibility it's him," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. "But, you've been on more missions with Elisa than me. You've seen her in action, you know how well her feelings lead her."

"They are never wrong," Anakin admitted, nodding his head. He did not want to admit it, that he could have been such a poor judge of character. So, for now, he would hold judgment.

"I just can't believe it," Anakin said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I need more than a secondhand conversation." Obi-Wan nodded his head in understanding and then turned and walked out the door after Elisa.

"Padme, what do you think?" Anakin asked, turning to look at her. She stood from the couch, a concerned look on her face.

"Anakin, I trust you. I know you will do whatever is best for us. If you are so unsure, go to him. Talk to him. Open yourself up to your feelings and his. Maybe there _is _something you're not seeing. And maybe there's not."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Elisa paced back and forth in their living room; her cloak was lying on the floor, right where she'd flung it when she walked in that afternoon. Obi-Wan was in council, having a meeting about the Outer Rim Sieges. She wanted to tell them what she was sure she'd discovered, but Obi-Wan had talked her out of it, for now. They needed more proof he said. He trusted her feelings but, like Anakin, the council wasn't going to see things the way she did. She had a mission coming up in two days, a recon mission on some moon near an enemy base. When she got back she and Obi-Wan were going to investigate farther into the Chancellor, see if they couldn't come up with the proof that Anakin needed. She stopped and looked up at the doors seconds before they slid open and Obi-Wan walked in; he looked very concerned.

"What happened?" she asked as he walked over to her.

"The Senate has voted more executive powers to the Chancellor," he told her and she let out a long sigh.

"This can't be good," she said, shaking her head. She stared at him for a moment, there was something else, something more. "What?" she asked and he looked down at her.

"Anakin has been placed on the council," he said, but his voice did not hold the pride and happiness it should have.

"But?" she prompted him a little.

"He was not made a master," Obi-Wan explained and Buffy nodded her head. Obi-Wan walked over to the couch and sat down. "Chancellor Palpatine appointed him there, not the council."

"How did that go over?" she asked and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"He was upset, but he understands that the Chancellor has no real power over the council," he said, leaning back on the couch.

"Yet," Buffy said and Obi-Wan looked up at her then nodded.

"Anakin is now the official liaison to the Chancellor," Obi-Wan said and Buffy sighed. The Chancellor was trying hard to get his claws into Anakin, Buffy could feel it. If only Anakin could see it too.

"You're worried?" she asked, walking over and sitting down next to Obi-Wan.

"I am," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. "Anakin has come so far in the last few years. I really believe Padme grounds him. But if he does not see the Chancellor for what he is, I believe we could lose him."

"You think the Chancellor wants Anakin to spy on you?" Buffy asked and Obi-Wan sighed. "What?"

"It is actually the other way around," he said, looking up at her. "The council has ordered Anakin to keep an eye on the Chancellor."

"Oh," Buffy said, nodding her head.

-o-o-o-

"Annie, is it not a great honor just to be on the council?" Padme asked as Anakin paced back and forth in their apartment. He was upset, and very, very confused. The council didn't trust the Chancellor and the Chancellor didn't trust the council, and it left him squarely in the middle of it.

"It would have been, yes," Anakin said, shaking his head. "Had the council appointed me the position themselves. As it is I am no more than a nuisance to them. Someone to put up with."

"So much distrust," Padme said, stepping in front of him and placing her hand on his chest. "I wish I could help you with this more."

"Your mere presence calms me Padme, it always has," Anakin said, running his hand over her cheek. Padme smiled as he placed his other hand on her swollen belly. "Soon this will all be over and we will welcome a new member to the family," he said, a genuine smile on his face.

"Soon," Padme agreed, nodding her head as Anakin pulled her into a tight hug. After a moment Padme pulled away and looked up at him. "You're beeping," she told him, smirking slightly. Anakin reached down and pulled out his comm and turned it on.

"Jedi Skywalker, report to the council chambers, a meeting has been called," a droid said, then disengaged. Anakin sighed and looked down at Padme.

"Go. Bring this war to an end so we may bring our child into a world of peace." She kissed him softly and then pulled away. He nodded his head and smiled down at her before he turned and walked out of their apartment.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Obi-Wan looked up when Anakin walked into the room. He looked much calmer than he did that morning when he'd seen him last. Obi-Wan was sure he must have spoken to Padme since then. Anakin took his seat and Yoda nodded his head as he looked around the room.

"Call to order this meeting, I do," he said and the room fell silent.

"We have found no sign of General Grievous in the systems of the Republic," Master Mundi said and Anakin held back a sigh. This war would go on until they could bring an end to Grievous and his droid army.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is," Yoda said, nodding his head with a sigh. "The outlying systems, you must sweep."

"It may take some time," Obi-Wan said in a frustrated voice. "We do not have many ships to spare."

"We cannot take ships from the front line," Master Windu agreed, nodding his head.

"And yet, it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head.

"Master Kenobi, our spies contact you must, and then wait," Yoda said, looking from Windu to Obi-Wan.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" Master Mundi asked, looking up to Yoda, a worried look on his face.

"It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately!" Master Windu said, his voice holding much urgency.

"He's right," Obi-Wan agreed, nodding his head. "That is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant."

"I know that system well," Anakin said, speaking up for the first time. "It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet." He looked over to Obi-Wan and smiled.

"Skywalker," Master Windu said and Anakin looked up at him. "Your assignment is here with the Chancellor, and Master Kenobi must find General Grievous."

"Go, I will," Yoda said, nodding his head slowly. "Good relations with the Wookiees, I have."

"It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all." Everyone nodded and they all got up to leave. Anakin walked out the council doors with Obi-Wan. They were both silent as they walked down the temple halls.

"I feel much unease in you Anakin," Obi-Wan said, looking over at him. Anakin nodded his head.

"I feel very conflicted. What the council has asked of me, I feel as if I am betraying a friend. Which I am." Anakin stopped and shook his head. "How could they ask this of me?"

"The Chancellor has too much power. The council is just worried about the Republic. Surely you can see that no one man should hold this much power?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin began to walk down the hall again.

"And if you're wrong? And he's only trying to end this war, just as we are?" Anakin asked, his eyes so confused.

"If what I feel is wrong, if what Elisa feels is wrong then I will lay down my lightsaber, because it will mean I have surely lost touch with the force," Obi-Wan said and Anakin was shocked by this. For him to believe in something so much, it worried Anakin a great deal, not because Obi-Wan may be wrong, but because he may be right. Anakin pulled his comm out when it beeped and looked down at the text message.

"I have to go," Anakin said, looking up at Obi-Wan. "The Chancellor would like to have a word." Obi-Wan nodded his head and Anakin sighed.

"He _is_ trying to help," Anakin said. Anakin wasn't sure just who he was trying to convince of that now, Obi-Wan or himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Anakin, hello, have a seat," Palpatine whispered as he waved off his aides. Anakin sat down next to him. Palpatine had his eyes on the opera for the moment and Anakin sighed. 'Open your eyes to it,' Elisa's voice kept saying in his head. They were both so sure, was it possible, could he have been missing it all along?

"I have good news," Palpatine said, turning to look at him. "Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system."

"That is good news," Anakin agreed, nodding his head. "With his capture we will be able to put this war to an end."

"The council will send you to find him," Palpatine said, his voice fully confident in his words. "You are best for the job."

"Thank you," Anakin said, nodding his head. He'd never really noticed it before, but Palpatine played to his ego, a lot. Palpatine's face went very serious and he looked away from Anakin for a moment.

"Have they asked you yet?" he said, his voice very sad.

"Asked me what?" Anakin asked, slightly confused.

"To spy on me," Palpatine said and Anakin was surprised. He should have known, no one kept secrets from the Chancellor. In fact, he had an uncanny way of knowing things, things that only the council had known, or had just decided on.

"I don't know what to say," Anakin said, shaking his head, half of him ashamed of the council and half of him very worried.

"Remember back to your early teachings, Anakin," Palpatine said and Anakin was a little thrown by the change in topic. "'All those who gain power are afraid to lose it.' Even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good," Anakin told him.

"Good is a point of view, Anakin," Palpatine said and Anakin nodded his head as his mind began to open to all the feelings coming off of Palpatine. Was Elisa right? Was Palpatine trying to turn him? Had he been trying since the day he met him? "And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be..."

"Evil," Anakin finished for him.

"From a Jedi's point of view. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful."

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves," Anakin said. He opened his mind more and more. Reaching for the feeling Elisa said she got from Palpatine. Hoping not to feel anything but now fearing he would.

"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine asked, his voice mocking. But there was a cold hard edge to his voice that Anakin was sure was not there only moments ago.

"The Jedi are selfless," Anakin said, more sure of this now than ever before. "They only care about others." Anakin was shaken by the smirk on Palpatine's face.

"Or so you've been trained to believe," Palpatine said and Anakin looked at him, hard. "Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?"

"I'm not sure it's wrong," Anakin told him. 'Oh force, was Elisa right?' he thought as he looked into Palpatine's eyes.

"To betray a friend's trust? That is not wrong?" he asked, his voice sincere and caring. "To commit a treason against the Republic? That is not wrong?"

"No, not if it helps bring an end to this war," Anakin said, shaking his head. He began to stand up when he felt a hand on his arm.

"And what of Padme?" he asked, his eyes darkening as he stared up at Anakin. Now Anakin could feel a small feeling of panic coming off of the Chancellor. "A mere Jedi cannot save her."

"How did you know?" Anakin asked, pulling his arm free. "I must go," Anakin said, stepping away from him. Anakin stared down at him for a hard long moment then turned and walked out of the balcony.

She was right, they both were. How could he have been so blind to it? How could he not see it? He was frantic now as he headed to the speeder garage. He needed to speak to Elisa, and they needed to talk to the council. Right away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Elisa?" Anakin called as he walked into her and Obi-Wan's apartment. There was no one in the living room but Elisa's cloak was lying on the floor a few feet away from the door.

"Anakin?" Buffy's voice called from the kitchen. She came around the corner, a cup in her hands. "Is everything alright?" she asked, forgetting for a moment that she was still mad at him.

"You were right," Anakin said as he took a step towards Buffy. "How did I not see it?!" he demanded of her, shaking his head. He felt like such a fool, to be the only one to miss it.

"Anakin, what's happened?" she asked, setting her tea down.

"Palpatine, he knows," Anakin told her, taking a breath. "He knows about my fears for Padme. How could he? You've told no one?" he asked and at once Buffy shook her head.

"Anakin, start at the beginning, what happened?" Buffy asked as she led him to the couch. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"The Chancellor called me to the Galaxies Opera House. He said he had things to discuss with me," Anakin told her as he looked up at her. "The clones have found Grievous."

"That's good," Buffy said, nodding her head. That meant Obi-Wan would be going after him, and soon.

"The Chancellor knows of my assignment to spy on him," Anakin said and Buffy looked momentarily shocked by this.

"Was he angry with you?" she asked and Anakin shook his head.

"No, he was concerned for me. Afraid that the Jedi were corrupting from the inside." Buffy nodded her head and waited for him to go on. "He started talking about the Sith, about how they were the same as the Jedi. How they want the same things, security and justice, they're just not afraid to use the dark side to get what they want."

"Which makes them nothing like the Jedi," Buffy said and Anakin nodded his head.

"How could I have missed it?" he asked, looking up at Buffy.

"It's not your fault, Anakin. We have a way of missing the faults in those we admire." She reached out and patted his hand with hers then stood up. "We need to take this to the Jedi council."

"But I have no more proof than you did," Anakin said, knowing that she had not gone to the council as she said she would.

"Our feelings will just have to be enough. At least if they don't believe us they'll still keep a closer eye on Palpatine."

"Alright," Anakin said, nodding his head as he stood. "Let's go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Will he be turned?" she asked, looking down at the holocom in her hand.

"No," he told her, shaking his head, his cloak drawn up over his face. "But I still have hope for Kenobi. There is much fear in him. And the girl, she holds little control over her anger."

"What is my assignment?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Wait, for now," he told her and her face fell. "Plans are being put into motion. You will get your vengeance."

"Yes master," she said, nodding her head before he blinked out.

-o-o-o-o-

"Truly believe this you do?" hologram Yoda asked after Elisa and Anakin had told their story. Buffy's eyes kept drifting to Obi-Wan, he had a smile on his face that could have lit up a room.

"We do," Anakin said, beating Buffy to it.

"Do you have any real evidence of the Chancellor's guilt?" Master Windu asked and they both shook their heads.

"Tell you it is true, your feelings do?" Yoda asked and Buffy and Anakin nodded.

"I have felt it from the moment I met him," Buffy said, looking at Yoda. "There is something very dark about him."

"We cannot do anything with this information. Not now," Master Mundi said, looking from Buffy to Anakin. "With no proof."

"Of course not," Buffy said, nodding her head. "We just thought this was something you should know."

"Done well you have," Yoda said, nodding his head. "Yes, yes, very well."

"There's something else," Buffy said, looking at Anakin.

"The Clone Intelligence Units have found Grievous in the Utapau system." Different voices went up around the council room at his announcement, everyone talking at once.

"Master Kenobi will go." Yoda's voice rang out above the others. Everyone quieted and heads began to nod. "Take Elisa with you, you will," he said and everyone turned to look at Yoda. Buffy and Obi-Wan both wore twin looks of shock.

"But what about not going on missions together?" Buffy asked, not wanting to argue but needing to know why things had changed.

"Fight well together you do, need your help on this, I believe he will," Yoda said and Buffy nodded her head. Part of her was happy to be going, helping to capture Grievous. But another part of her was worried about what she was sure were Yoda's ulterior motives.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I don't like this," Buffy said, shaking her head as she, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked down the hall towards the dining hall. Obi-Wan and Anakin both looked at her in surprise.

"The council is finally telling you to go on a mission with me, and you don't like it?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin laughed.

"I think you just like to break the rules," Anakin put in as they rounded into the dining hall. Buffy spotted Padme first and waved as she stood up from the table she had.

"No, there's something Yoda's not saying. He wouldn't send me with Obi-Wan without good reason."

"How long till you leave?' Padme asked as the three of them sat down.

"Two hours," Obi-Wan answered. "They're just getting the clones together."

"Clones," Buffy said and everyone looked at her. She had an odd look on her face as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, clones," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head, and yet she didn't lose that look. "What?"

"Just a sec," she said, not looking at him, in fact she seemed to be staring at nothing. Buffy closed her eyes and began to filter though the loads of information she'd been storing over the last few years. Something about the clones... There was something not right there. What was it? She went back farther, her first mission with Obi-Wan, before she'd ever been a Jedi. Back to Jango.

"Jango," Buffy said, her eyes popping open, a look of horror on her face. "Obi-Wan, who has control of the clones?"

"The Republic," Anakin answered her, slightly confused what that had to do with a dead bounty hunter.

"Elisa?" Obi-Wan asked as she shook her head.

"There is no Republic, not anymore," she said, her voice hushed. "Palpatine has control of the clones."

"That can't be a good thing," Anakin said and Buffy looked over at him.

"Shit, we can't leave with a group of clones, who, I believe, Lama Su said were 'totally obedient.'" Buffy looked up at Obi-Wan who nodded his head. "They'll do anything he tells them to."

"He must have something planned," Padme put in and Buffy nodded her head.

"I know he does," she agreed as an overwhelming feeling of dread overtook her. 'They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that.' Jango's words from so long ago rang through her head. "Anakin, you're the only one here, you're going to have to try to figure out what his plans are." Anakin nodded his head.

"We can't take the clones with us," Buffy said, turning to look at Obi-Wan. He nodded his head again and sighed. "And we can't tell the council we're not taking them."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Obi-Wan asked, a wry smile on his face.

"Sorry, but it would make Palpy suspicious," Buffy told him and Obi-Wan smirked.

"You just hate not breaking the rules," he told her and Buffy leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Maybe," she said when she pulled away. She turned and looked at Padme and smiled. "You're going to have to stay away from all this. I know you want to help, but right now you're not in any shape to help."

"I know," she said, nodding her head as she rested her hand on her belly. "Promise me you'll all be careful?" she asked, meeting each of their eyes, holding Anakin's.

"We will," Buffy said, reaching across the table to take Padme's hand. "We'll all come back, safe and sound."

"Ok," Padme said, nodding her head, a forced smile on her face.

"You two should leave now," Anakin said and Buffy nodded her head.

"We're going to need a ship," she said, running her hand through her hair. "Obi-Wan, do you have any ideas? We can't take anything of the Republic's, or the Jedi."

"I think I might have an idea," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head, a small smile on his face.

"Ok, good," Buffy said, nodding her head. "Anakin, you be careful. And if Palpy begins to suspect you're up to anything, get out. Go get Padme and go to...Naboo. Go to the lake country. We'll come for you once we get everything sorted out."

"But-"

"No arguing," Buffy said, shaking her head. "We need you in this and you're no good to us dead." Anakin nodded his head after a moment and sighed.

"Ok," Anakin said as Padme took his hand.

"After Grievous is dead, Palpy will have no excuse for his power. He'll have to give it back," Buffy said, looking around at them.

"And if he doesn't?" Padme asked the question on all their minds.

"Well, we'll just have to take it back," Buffy said, her voice hard. She stood as Obi-Wan did and looked down at Anakin. "Be safe."

"You too," Anakin said, smiling at them. "And may the force be with you."

"May the force be with us all," Buffy said, smiling down at him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"This is your ship?" Buffy asked, looking up at the large broken down looking ship sitting in the docking bay. "Does it even run?"

"Yes it runs. And it's not my ship," Obi-Wan told her, smiling. "It belongs to Dex actually."

"Oh," Buffy said as they walked farther into the docking bay. It still didn't look like much to her. Hardly held together by anything but sheer willpower.

"And here's her pilot," Obi-Wan said and Buffy looked up and smiled at the tall black man walking towards them. He had a welcoming smile and a young boy in tow.

"Obi-Wan," he said, smiling at them. "Been a while."

"Yes it has," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. "Elisa, this is the ship's pilot. Jarith Calrissian." Buffy stuck her hand out and shook his offered hand. "Jarith, this is Elisa Summers."

"Ah yes. Dex has told me all about you," Jarith said, nodding his head, a large smile on his face. He smirked at her and winked and Buffy liked him immensely.

"And this shy guy is my son," Jarith said, pulling the boy forward a little. "He won't be going with us, don't worry. His mother should be here soon to get him."

"Aw dad, can't I come?" he asked, looking up at his father, a pleading look on his face.

"No, Lando, you know you can't. Maybe when you're older," Jarith said and Lando nodded his head, a pout on his face.

"So, would you like to see a little of the ship before we go?" he asked, looking up at Buffy. Buffy looked up at the ship again and grimaced.

"I guess," she said, nodding her head. She looked up at Obi-Wan who was just smiling at her. "Jarith," she said and he turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked, still smiling.

"Does the ship have a name?" Buffy asked and Jarith looked at Obi-Wan.

"Of course she does," he said, nodding his head as they started up the ramp. "Elisa, welcome to my ship. The Millennium Falcon."

A/N- So, what do we think? Taken a bit of a turn now huh? I hope you all like it a lot. Only a few more chapys now :-) Gotta love all those great reviews! Thanks everyone and keep them coming!


	4. Out of the Shadows

Chapter Four -o- Out of the Shadows

"Do you have any kind of a plan?" Padme asked as the two of them headed back towards their apartment. Anakin looked down at her and smiled.

"Perhaps," he told her, nodding his head. "Something of a plan." Padme shook her head and a worried look came over her face.

"Don't worry," Anakin told her as they walked into their living room. "I'll be very careful. I promise," Anakin reassured her, pulling her close to him. "Everything will turn out right, I swear."

"Do not make me a promise you can't keep, Anakin Skywalker," Padme told him, her eyes watery.

"I didn't," he told her, pulling her back towards him. "We will all make it through this. I know we will."

She sniffled and nodded her head. "What is your plan then?" she asked.

-o-o-o-o-

"So, what's the plan?' Buffy asked, looking up at Obi-Wan from the spot on the floor she'd been staring at.

"Find Grievous," Obi-Wan told her, a slight smirk on his face.

"You know, when you say stuff like that it's not hard to imagine where Anakin gets it from," Buffy said, shaking her head, a smile on her face.

"We'll have to sneak in, we look much less official in the Falcon than we would in say, a Jedi Ship," Obi-Wan told her and Buffy nodded her head.

"Can't we use that to our advantage though?' Buffy asked as she stood up and started to pace, her nervousness finally taking over. "Grievous won't expect us in this old hunk of junk. We can use it to get the jump on him."

"I agree, Grievous will not expect this move," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head.

"How long will it take to get there?" Buffy asked, looking down at Obi-Wan as she paced.

"Not too much longer," Jarith told her as he walked back from the cockpit.

"Cool," Buffy said, pausing and nodding her head. Jarith looked over at Obi-Wan as Buffy took up her pacing again.

"She flies pretty well, for a hunk of junk, don't you think?" Jarith asked and Buffy blushed as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, well, she's stronger than she looks," Buffy said, smirking at him after a moment.

"Just like you, I'd wager," Jarith said, nodding his head. "You two going to need any help when we get to Utapau?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Just keep the engine running and ready," Buffy told him, smiling.

"I can do that." He nodded his head once at both of them before he turned and headed back towards the controls.

"I like him," Buffy said, turning to look at Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Dex speaks very highly of him," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. "Would you sit down?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Can't, too much pent up energy," she told him, a smile on her face.

"Well, it just so happens I know a great way to work off pent up energy," Obi-Wan said, smiling at her. She stopped and turned to look at him, a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Well then, lead the way."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well," Buffy said, sitting back on her elbows, sweat dripping down her face. She reached up and wiped it away on the back of her hand. "That certainly helped," she said, smirking at Obi-Wan. He was next to her, his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"The fact that you won probably helped," Obi-Wan said, his eyes still closed.

"You let me win," Buffy told him as he sat up and smiled at her.

"I didn't," he told her, shaking his head. "Honest."

"Well, I must be getting good then," Buffy said, smirking at him.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. "Your technique has definitely improved."

"Well, I had a good teacher," Buffy said, picking up her lightsaber and smiling. "Sparring with you is always so fun."

"It is certainly different than sparring with anyone else," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head.

"You two done in here?" Jarith asked, walking into the large room. "We're just about there." Buffy jumped up and smiled at him.

"'Bout time," she said, smiling as Obi-Wan stood. "I was afraid this hunk of junk might not make it," she said over her shoulder as she pranced out the doors. Jarith looked at Obi-Wan, a huge smile on his face.

"I like her," he said, nodding his head as he chuckled.

-o-o-o-o-

"It is not like Obi-Wan to disregard the orders of the council like this," Windu said to a hologram Yoda.

"Guided by the Force they are," Yoda said, nodding his head slowly. "Revealed their plan will be in time."

"You put a lot of trust in them," Windu said, shaking his head. "Why would they leave their entire Clone platoon here?"

"Know something we do not, they do," Yoda said, looking to his right then nodding his head. "Go I must. Send a message to all Jedi via Jedi code 3. Continue to fight alongside the clones we will. But take precautions we should."

"Very well," Windu said, nodding his head. Yoda was right, as per usual. Obi-Wan and Elisa would not have left their platoon behind without good reason.

"In motion the Siths' plan is. Discover it and stop it we must," Yoda said and Windu nodded his head before Yoda disappeared.

-o-o-o-o-

'_Wow,'_ Buffy thought as she looked up at the very tall, seemingly human man. He wore a red coat with a very high collar and Buffy had to crane her neck back a little to look at him.

'_Indeed,'_ Obi-Wan thought back and Buffy smiled. _'He is a __Pau'an__.'_

"Much welcome, young Jedi's," Tion Medon said, holding his arms out as he bowed slightly. "What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" he asked, looking from Obi-Wan to Buffy.

"This and that," Buffy said, cutting off what Obi-Wan was about to say.

"With your kind permission, we need to refuel and we would very much appreciate using your city as a base as we search the nearby systems for General Grievous," Obi-Wan told him.

Buffy smiled apologetically at Obi-Wan. He was far better at this diplomacy stuff than she was. '_I'll just leave the politics to the Master, shall I_?' Buffy thought, smirking up at Obi-Wan as they both turned to see the small Pau'an crew begin to refuel the Falcon. Tion seemed very nervous about something as his eyes looked slightly over his shoulder.

"He is here! We are being held hostage. They are watching us," he whispered and Obi-Wan smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you," Buffy said, smiling up at him. Tion nodded his head at her.

"The tenth level . . . thousands of Battle Droids . . ." He was obviously a little fearful giving out all this information.

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time," Obi-Wan said and Tion nodded his head again and bowed. Then he swept away and began to confer with one of the other Pau'an.

"How do we get up there?" Buffy asked as they walked farther into the hangar bay. All the elevator doors were guarded by Grievous' personal bodyguards.

"The hard way," Obi-Wan said, looking up at the structure of the hangar bay. Well made for climbing.

"Oh goody, I love the hard way," Buffy smirked at him and they both disappeared into the shadows. Getting to the top level wasn't all that hard. The whole structure of this place seemed to be put together for climbing. Now they were sitting above Grievous, listening as he talked with the separatists.

"I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim before the armies of the Republic track us here. It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference. You will be safe there." Buffy's heart froze at the word 'volcanic' and she looked up and met Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Safe? Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General. Without Count Dooku, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe," Nute Gunray said, shaking his head, a very doubtful look on his face.

"Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip... Your ship is waiting," Grievous growled at him and Nute nodded his head quickly as everyone began to stand up.

'_I'll go in first, keep him distracted. Then you come in from behind,'_ Obi-Wan told Buffy and she nodded her head, a smirk on her face. She was hoping for a chance to show Grievous she was not a girl he should ignore. Buffy reached over and ran her hand down his cheek.

'_Be careful,'_ she thought and he smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows before he did a backwards flip off the support they were on.

"And he wonders where Anakin gets it," she said quietly to herself. She watched as he landed in front of Grievous and greeted him, a small smile on his face. Buffy shook her head as he then walked boldly up to Grievous and smirked at him. She watched him **with complete confidence** as he cut one of Grievous' guards in two.

She was a little surprised when Obi-Wan pulled something down off the ceiling and brought it down on several other guards. Grievous seemed to be a little shocked by this as well. Buffy watched as the 50 or so remaining battle droids all raised their guns at Obi-Wan.

"Enough," Grievous said, glaring down at Obi-Wan. "I will take care of him myself." He pushed his cloak back as he began to advance on Obi-Wan, pulling out his lightsabers.

"Your move," Obi-Wan said and Buffy snickered. She was _really _going to have to teach this boy to pun.

"You fool. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself," Grievous said and Buffy rolled her eyes. Like _that_ was so cool. She watched as Obi-Wan fought, parrying the onslaught of Grievous' four arms. Obi-Wan was letting Grievous push him back so Buffy could get in behind him. She smirked as Obi-Wan took off one of Grievous' arms. She was just getting ready to jump when he took a second arm off, and with it the other lightsaber. She jumped and landed silently behind Grievous.

"Save a little fun for me, geez, Obi-Wan," Buffy said and Grievous turned quickly and looked at her. He swung his lightsaber around to swipe at her but she tucked and rolled and he missed her. She jumped back up, her lightsaber coming on as she landed.

"No windows to flee out this time," Buffy told him, a smirk on her face. Grievous blocked the blows from Obi-Wan and her at the same time. Buffy wondered if all the separatists really thought they were being sneaky as they snuck out during the fight. They would deal with them later, hopefully before they got to Mustafar. Buffy took a step towards Grievous to take another hit but instead she felt herself go flying backwards. She landed in a heap about twenty feet away from Obi-Wan and Grievous. She sat up and then pulled herself to her knees and watched as Obi-Wan fought. She pulled something off her belt and waited till Obi-Wan had him at just the right spot.

Obi-Wan jumped back when Grievous seemed to blow up from the inside out, three laser blasts', one right after another. His chest sparked and his eyes went blank before he fell to his knees, his whole chest now on fire. Obi-Wan looked up and was surprised to see Elisa holding a blaster about twenty feet away. She smiled at him as she stood up.

"Well, I didn't pull his heart out. But it had the same effect," Buffy told him, looking at the now dead Grievous.

"You brought a blaster?" Obi-Wan asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head. "Jarith lent it to me." She looked back to the spot she had landed and then back to Obi-Wan.

"He certainly didn't force push me, and you didn't." She met Obi-Wan's eyes. "So who did?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Even with all Anakin now knew about the Chancellor he still felt a little guilty hacking into his files. He didn't think there was a way to do it from anywhere but Palpatine's office, so Padme was keeping him distracted while he searched. The easy part had been getting into his office. Palpatine's assistant was so used to him being there. She'd let him right in and told him he could wait in here for the Chancellor.

So far he'd made it past two major blocks but he hadn't found anything that he could use. He was beginning to doubt that Palpatine kept anything really important on this data center.

"Wait," Anakin murmured to himself. "Wait, what was that?' he asked as he began to try and go back. He'd seen something, a data link, but he'd passed it. Something about an order. He worked fast to try and get back to the link. But the damn thing didn't want to allow him entrance now.

'_Password'_ popped up on the screen and Anakin swore. What could it possibly be? A word popped into his head and he didn't hesitate as he typed it in. He wasn't sure where it had come from but 'Vader' had worked.

"Order 66," Anakin read out loud as he began to skim over the link. "Oh, this is very bad," Anakin said as he pulled out his own datapad. He hooked it up to the data center and began to transfer the information he'd found.

"Anakin," Padme's voice said over his comm. "Anakin, he's on his way back, Anakin are you there?"

"I'm here," Anakin said, watching the data load. "How long have I got?"

"A few minutes. Have you got anything?" she asked and Anakin smiled.

"Yeah, I got something," Anakin said, watching and urging the data to load faster. "This is very bad Padme, worse than we thought." Anakin smiled as it finished downloading and he stood up. "I'm on my way."

"Hurry." Padme told him. Anakin put the comm and the datapad in his pocket and headed to the door. Anakin swore to himself as he felt Palpatine approach. He was never going to make it out before Palpatine arrived. Quickly Anakin pulled up all his shields, only letting his small worries for Padme show through. If he was going to attempt this it had to be convincing, he took a deep breath and let the worry overtake his mind.

"Anakin, what a surprise to find you here," Palpatine said as he walked through the door into his office. "Santin told me you needed to speak to me?"

"I'm just worried for Obi-Wan. I should be there to help. I feel very useless here," he said, sighing and Palpatine nodded his head, a sad smile on his face.

"It is a shame the Jedi do not use you to your full potential," he agreed, nodding his head as he made his way to his desk. He stopped and turned around and instead headed to his small bar. "Would you care for a drink?" Anakin nodded his head and walked closer to the bar as well.

"There is something else bothering you?" Palpatine asked and Anakin took a deep breath.

"I am worried about Padme," Anakin told him and Palpatine nodded his head, smiling. "She seems to grow weaker every day." Anakin met Palpatine's eyes and blinked and then looked away. "How...how did you know of my dreams?" he asked, his voice shaking a little.

"I can see them running through you. Your worry, your fear," Palpatine told him, handing him a drink. "And there is only one way to save her."

"How?" Anakin asked, shaking his head. "If she is to die there is nothing I can do to stop it." Anakin looked down at the drink in his hand and sighed. "Is there?" he asked, looking up, his eyes hopeful.

"Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force. Together we can save Padme," Palpatine told him and Anakin looked surprised.

"You know the ways of the Force?" he asked and Palpatine nodded his head, a small smirk on his lips. "How?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side," he said and Anakin looked very taken aback.

"You know the ways of the dark side?" Anakin asked, his voice laced with shock.

"Of course," he said, nodding his head as he turned to look at Anakin. "But then you knew that already, didn't you?" he asked, a now smug smile on his face. "Your friend Elisa seems to think she knows a great deal. She is very wrong."

"You are the Sith Lord," Anakin accused, surprised by his own voice. He was giving away their upper hand.

"I am," Palpatine said, nodding his head, a nasty smirk on his face. "And only I can help you save Padme."

"No," Anakin said, backing towards the door. "I won't let you use my love for her to twist me." Anakin shook his head as the door behind him slid open. He slipped out and raced down the hall. He had to get to the temple, he had to tell the Masters.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"She was here, I could feel her," Buffy said as they headed back to their ship. "Damn," she said before Obi-Wan could ask who was here. "Look," she said and he saw the clones had arrived.

"Well, we knew they'd show up eventually," Obi-Wan said and Buffy nodded her head.

"I hope Anakin has his end of things well in hand," Buffy said as they walked over to the Clone troops. Clone Commander Cody was getting everyone together as they approached.

"Left without us," he said, smiling at Obi-Wan.

"We were in a hurry," Obi-Wan told him, smiling. "Is everyone set up here?"

"Yes sir," Cody said, nodding his head.

"Alright, thank you Cody." Obi-Wan looked to Buffy and she nodded her head. "Tell the troops to do this quietly, with Grievous gone the Droids will have no leader. There's no need to start a battle here."

"Yes sir," Cody said, nodding his head.

"And send word to the Jedi Council that Grievous has been destroyed."

"Yes sir," he said again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"He is the Sith Lord," Anakin said, nodding his head. "I found this in his office datacenter. Order 66." Anakin handed over his own datapad and Windu took it. "It's very bad." Windu read it over very quickly and nodded his head.

"Yes it is," he agreed, looking up at Anakin. "We have just received word that General Grievous has been destroyed. We will go to the Chancellor, he will have no choice but to give up his power."

"He will not give it up without a fight," Anakin told him, his face solemn as he looked into Windu's eyes.

"Then we will need our best Jedi," Windu said, nodding his head. "We will take Agen, Kit and Saesee with us," Windu said and Anakin nodded his head. Windu looked at Anakin and nodded his head, a small smile on his face. "Much has changed in you, young Skywalker. I believe you may be all Qui-Gon thought you to be." Anakin nodded his head, touched beyond words. Of all the Jedi Windu was always the one who seemed to distrust him the most.

"Thank you Master," Anakin said, swallowing hard.

"We will take back the power the Chancellor has stolen, and then we will begin to restore the balance of the republic," Windu said and Anakin nodded his head.

-o-o-o-o-

"Where to now?" Jarith asked looking at the two of them as they boarded the ship. Obi-Wan looked at Buffy and she took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Mustafar," Buffy said and Obi-Wan nodded his head. "That's where we need to be."

"Ok, that's not too far from here." Jarith nodded his head and headed back to the cockpit. Obi-Wan turned and looked at Buffy and she looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"I want to keep Anakin as far away from that place as I can. And if we go back to Coruscant first he'll want to come along," Buffy told him and he nodded his head in agreement.

"He's not going to like that we left him out of this," Obi-Wan said and Buffy headed farther into the ship.

"He doesn't need to know," Buffy said over her shoulder and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He was sure Anakin would find out, and he'd be very irate with them when he did. But, hopefully by then the danger would have passed and it wouldn't matter.

-o-o-o-o-

"Stay here Santin, out of the way," Anakin said to the small girl behind her desk. She nodded her head and Anakin nodded at the other four Jedi. They all nodded back and then proceeded through the Chancellor's doors. He looked up from his desk, a nasty smirk on his face.

"Ah, master Windu." He looked at all of them one by one, his eyes staying on Anakin. "I take it General Grievous has been destroyed?" He shook his head as he stood slowly. "This did not take long."

"We are here in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic. You are under arrest," he said as all five of them pulled their lightsabers off their belts.

"Do you think so?" he said as he flipped up over his desk, pulling a red lightsaber from his cloak as he flew. He cut down Master Tiin before he'd even hit the ground. The other four ignited their lightsabers, attacking from all sides. But Palpatine was a far better fighter than any of them had realized. It didn't take long before he'd cut down Master Fisto.

Palpatine forced the three remaining Jedi out of his main office and down the hall, keeping them all in front of him, with their backs to the empty hallway. Palpatine force pushed Agen back into a wall knocking him unconscious. He slid to the floor as his lightsaber went out.

Anakin and Windu continued to take him on as they entered the main office of the Senate building. Palpatine reached out and threw Windu against the far wall leaving Anakin fighting alone. He blocked and attacked, taking a slight advance every few blows. Slowly he came to realize he was winning; against Palpatine, he was better.

"Of course you are Anakin, you are the best. The Jedi however will never see that," Palpatine said and Anakin shook his head. "They see you as a threat, and someday they will destroy you."

"No," Anakin said, shaking his head. "The Jedi are my family, and I will not let you destroy them," Anakin said as Windu jumped back into the fight. His lightsaber ricocheted off of Palpatine's and hit the window behind him, blowing it to tiny pieces. Together Anakin and Windu forced Palpatine out onto the ledge.

Anakin disarmed him seconds before he held up his hands and a blue lightning bolt shot out of them. Windu blocked it from hitting Anakin using his lightsaber to absorb the blast and send it back on Palpatine.

"It's over Palpatine, give up," Windu said as they watched the lightning age Palpatine before their eyes.

No!" Palpatine screamed, shaking his head. "You'll die!" he said, his lightsaber flying to his hand again. Windu didn't have time to block as the lightsaber came down on him, but Anakin did. He caught the blade with his own just as it was about to hit Windu in the neck. Anakin bore down on Palpatine, pushing both their lightsabers towards him. The glow of the red and blue flashed as Palpatine fought back. The force lightning had sapped Palpatine of his energy however and Anakin was winning. Anakin growled and Palpatine sneered at him and cackled.

"That's it Anakin, use your fear, your anger. Take me out and then you shall rise as the next Sith," he said. It didn't sound like a threat; it was a promise. Anakin pulled back and took a deep breath as Windu disarmed Palpatine and held his lightsaber to Palpatine's neck.

"You're under arrest," Windu said and Palpatine just shook his head and laughed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy stepped off the ship onto the fiery planet and shuddered. It was just as she knew it would be. The Lava flowed just behind the landing pad; she'd never seen anything like it before, not in her waking life anyway. Obi-Wan laid his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. All they had to do here was find the separatists and arrest them, it should be relatively easy. Which is just what had Buffy so worried, nothing was ever easy.

"The main building is just up there," Obi-Wan said, pointing to the large building to their right. "It was designed and built by Dooku as a final hiding place." Buffy nodded her head and took a deep breath as they stepped out onto the planet. She could feel the heat through her shoes; it was almost like walking across hot coals.

"Right," Buffy said, nodding her head. "Fun place."

"We know where they're hiding, we'll be in and out," Obi-Wan assured her.

"Sure we will," Buffy said sarcastically, nodding her head. Buffy stopped about five feet off the ship and looked around them. She felt it again, she was here. The first time she'd felt her, back on Utapau she'd hoped she was wrong, but now, she was sure.

"What is it Elisa?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy looked up at him and sighed.

"She's here," Buffy said, looking away from him towards the shadows.

"Who is?" Obi-Wan asked, following Buffy's line of sight. A figure stepped slightly out of the shadows and looked up, her face still covered in darkness.

"I am," she said and Obi-Wan recognized the voice, but he wasn't sure from where.

"And who might you be?" Buffy asked even though she knew perfectly well who she was.

"Darth Tarul, at your service," she said, stepping totally out of the shadows.

"No," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "You'd never..."

"Ah, dear Kenobi," she mocked, shaking her head. "My master has shown me things the Jedi were too arrogant to see, they could never understand, nor could you. The power..." She trailed off as a nasty smirk took over her face. "Ah, well you will never understand. And now, it's time to get on with this."

"You can't seriously think you can win," Buffy said as she and Obi-Wan pulled out their lightsabers.

"We will see," she said, sneering at them.

-o-o-o-o-

"Go to Mustafar, take out the last of the separatists." Anakin watched the woman in the hologram kneel and nod her head.

"Of course, Master," she said, nodding her head. "It will be done."

"Let no one get in your way," the recording of Palpatine told her.

"I will see it done," she said, rising from her spot and looking up at Palpatine. Anakin shook his head and Windu took a deep breath.

"Is that..." Anakin trailed off as he looked up at Windu.

"I believe it is." Windu agreed, nodding his head. "It would seem Master Yoda was right. We must contact Obi-Wan and Elisa, they are the closest, we will send them. We will head there as well, in case we are needed."

"Ok," Anakin said, nodding his head as he headed down the hall with Windu, away from Palpatine's office. This could get very, very bad.

A/N- I know it's really short, sorry. But I wanted to get something out there for you guys. The next one won't be so long in coming, I promise. :-) Hope you like it, and any guesses as to who 'she' is? Reviews are the best! Thanks!


	5. Fighting in Fire

Chapter 5 -o- Fighting in Fire

Padme looked up from the unread book sitting in her lap when she heard Anakin's star ship pull in at their balcony. She dropped the book and ran to meet him. She was surprised to see Master Windu step out of the star ship as well. She walked quickly over to the two of them, reading their faces as she went. They both looked worried.

"What's happened?" she asked, looking up at Anakin.

"Palpatine has been taken into custody," Anakin told her and she took a deep breath of relief. But there was something still weighing heavily on them both.

"But?" she asked and Anakin nodded his head.

"But we've found where he's sent his apprentice," Anakin told her and she looked confused.

"I thought Dooku was his apprentice?" she asked and Windu looked down at her.

"As did we." He looked very disheartened by something and Padme looked to Anakin.

"It's Master Kuro," he told her and she looked shocked. "Though she's going by Darth Tarul now."

"What?" Padme asked, shaking her head slightly. "But, I just can't believe..."

"I know," Anakin said, nodding his head.

"Are you going to go after her?" she asked and Anakin nodded his head. "And what about Obi-Wan and Elisa?"

"Grievous is dead, Obi-Wan reported back almost ten hours ago. Jarith said they just landed on Mustafar. But he's tried to comm them and neither one is answering."

"Are you worried about them?" she asked and Anakin shook his head.

"No, Obi-Wan and Elisa can take on Kuro, I'm confident in their abilities," Windu said and Anakin agreed.

"We're going in as back up though," Anakin told her and she sighed.

"I understand," she said, taking his hand. "Be careful," she told him, squeezing his hand. She smiled up at Windu and he nodded his head. They both turned and walked back to the star ship and jumped in. Anakin smiled up at her through the cockpit door and winked. She smiled as they shot off awaAy from the balcony.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You know you're just a walking contradiction," Buffy told Tarul as she blocked a blow. "The Jedi must not know anger, but you're so full to the brim with it I can feel it coming off you in waves." Buffy blocked another blow then Obi-Wan blocked as Buffy attacked. It had been going on like this for a while. They were farther down the path, and getting closer to the river by the second.

"You've broken all the rules," Tarul told her, bringing her hand up and forcing Obi-Wan back. He landed on his butt about thirty feet away and Tarul continued to attack without mercy. "And you can dare talk to me about contradiction?"

"Yeah, but I broke them because I don't believe in them. You believe in them so hard it's turned you to the dark side. What does that say about your precious rules?" Buffy was finding she had to yell over the noise of the lava river. Tarul screeched as she attacked Buffy, blow after blow after blow.

Buffy was beginning to find that Tarul's fighting ability seemed to sink the angrier she got. She lost focus and her movements became jerky. Buffy felt for Obi-Wan; he had landed behind her and she couldn't see him. She was a little dismayed to find that while Obi-Wan was alive he didn't seem to be conscious. Tarul seemed to read something in Buffy's face because she chuckled nastily and then sneered at Buffy.

"It seems he had a nasty blow to the head," Tarul gleefully informed her. "He really should be more careful around all this molten lava," she mocked as she blocked Buffy. Buffy jumped just as Tarul was swinging at her feet and did a flip over her head landing behind her. Buffy had her lightsaber on Tarul's neck before she could even turn around. From here Buffy could see Obi-Wan lying on the ground a few feet away, his lightsaber a foot away from him.

"Just turn your lightsaber off and we'll-" Buffy's words died on her tongue as Obi-Wan seemed to swiftly lift from the ground and fly out over the lava.

"Get away from me," Tarul said, her voice low and bitter. "I will drop him." Buffy had no doubt that she would, right into the lava river. Buffy took two large steps away as she began to reach out with all her might, pulling in all her power, touching a part of the force inside her she had yet to need.

Tarul spun away from Buffy. Tarul looked out at Obi-Wan, suspended in mid-air, no more than five feet away from the lava river below. She looked back up at Buffy, her face a mask of deep anger and loathing. She seemed to be thinking something over as she sneered at Buffy.

"I could drop him. Take away everything you've ever loved." She nodded her head as she took another step away from Buffy. "Your poor excuse of Jedi powers are nowhere near strong enough to save him." She shook her head and then stopped and stared hard at Buffy.

Buffy reached out just as Tarul let go. She willed him to float, like he was on a cloud, willed him to stay in the air. Tarul growled when he did, he floated, limp but alive.

"No!" she cried, glaring at Buffy as she stalked towards her. But Buffy just smiled at her as she took a step back. "You may have saved him, but not for long." Her lightsaber flashed on at the same time as Buffy's did. "You can't fight me and hold him."

"No," Buffy agreed, nodding her head. "But then, I don't have to," she said, releasing her hold on Obi-Wan. He stayed in the air, floating, seemingly held up by nothing. Tarul growled and spun around, Anakin had his arm out, he was slowly bringing Obi-Wan back to the river bank.

"No!" she yelled, shaking her head. "No, you're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, I guess your master thought better of himself than he should have," Anakin said, gently setting Obi-Wan down.

"We have you surrounded Kuro, please-"

"Don't call me that!" she screeched as she spun around to face Windu. "No, no, no! This is not how this goes!"

She blocked Buffy's sudden attack from behind and then held out her hand as though to force push her, but Buffy beat her to it. Tarul went flying, landing about five feet away, and at the feet of Windu. Her lightsaber landed a few feet away from her; she reached out for it, but midair Windu sliced it in half. It fell to the ground in two pieces.

"It's over Tarul," Windu said, looking down at her, his face a mask of indifference.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey there," Buffy said, looking down at Obi-Wan as his eyes blinked open. "How you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a herd of banthas," he said, rubbing his head then wincing.

"Yeah, you took quite a bump to the head," Buffy told him, taking his hand in hers. "I think something must have popped out of the river and hit you in the head, you have a nasty burn there too."

"Kuro?" Obi-Wan asked as though he'd suddenly remembered why they'd been there.

"Windu and Anakin took her away," she told him, smiling up at him. "We were very lucky they showed up when they did."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting up a little further. Someone cleared his throat from behind them and Buffy turned around.

"We're all ready to take off," Jarith told them and Buffy nodded her head, smiling. She turned back to Obi-Wan and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes. And I'll tell you everything that happened," Buffy told him. He nodded his head and she walked away with Jarith.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"How's he doing?" Jarith asked as they walked into the cockpit.

"He'll be fine," Buffy told him, sitting down and looking out the cockpit window at the lava river one more time. "I can't tell you how happy I'll be to never see this place again."

"I can imagine," Jarith said, nodding his head. He looked over at her but she was staring out at the planet, her eyes fixated on something. "Is there something out there?" he asked, looking too. Buffy shook her head and sat back.

"No, it's nothing…. I just thought I saw something." She looked at him and smiled. "Let's get the hell out of here." He looked oddly at her and she laughed. "Right, I know, I speak strangely." Jarith nodded his head as the ship began to rise up off the planet.

Neither of them saw the figure step out of the shadows and watch the ship disappear up into the murky dark clouds of the planet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How's your head?" Buffy asked, sitting down next to Obi-Wan. He looked up at her from the datapad in his lap and sighed.

"It's fine," Obi-Wan, said smiling up at her.

"Yeah well, it's lucky for us you're so hard headed," she said, running her hand down his cheek.

"Yes, you're very funny," Obi-Wan told her, nodding his head with a smirk on his face. "How long until we reach Coruscant?"

"Not too long," Buffy told him, running her hand through her hair. She sighed and Obi-Wan could hear her apprehension in the sound.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Buffy shook her head, then sighed again.

"I'm just...it's nothing," she said, looking down at him. "Nothing important."

"It's weighing hard on your mind Elisa, I can feel it," he said and she smirked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I just...there was someone," she said, looking down at her hands. "There was someone on that planet when we left." She looked up at him and met his eyes.

"Who?" he asked and she blinked and looked away.

"I'm not sure, not a friend though, that much was clear," she told him, wishing she had been able to tell who it was.

"Well, Tarul killed all the separatists," Obi-Wan said and Buffy nodded her agreement. "Who else could it be?"

"I don't know, there's that Bounty Hunter that wanted me dead and..." She trailed off and Obi-Wan looked up at her as she looked away from him.

"And what?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just worried," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "This is never really going to end. It's always going to be us out there fighting and-" She stopped and shook her head looking up at him. "Never mind."

"Elisa-"

"I'm going to go see how close we are," she said, cutting him off as she stood. "Don't get up and no wiggling around. You just rest." She turned and walked towards the doors. They slid open and before she walked through them she turned and smiled at him. Obi-Wan was a little concerned by the sadness behind the smile.

"I love you," she said, stepping through the doors. They slid shut before Obi-Wan could respond, leaving him staring at the closed doors.

"I love you too," he said, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two days later Buffy was walking down a hall, her mind in a million different places. Places she never really thought her mind would be. She was half listening to Yoda beside her. She knew he was fully aware that her mind was not fully there, but as of yet he hadn't said anything about it.

"How fares the new mother to be?" Yoda asked, looking up at Buffy. Buffy looked down at him, pulling herself from her thoughts.

"Padme's doing well," she said, smiling as she winced on the inside. "She's getting bigger by the day. It won't be too much longer now." Yoda nodded his head and then smiled at her.

"Speaking of Padme, I was not," he said and Buffy paled slightly as her eyes went to her flat belly. She reached out and placed her hand on it lightly, then looked back at him.

"Oh," Buffy said, nodding her head.

"Hiding this from him, you are?" he asked and Buffy sighed. She wasn't hiding it per se, she just hadn't told him, and she had her blocks up, and...ok, she was hiding it.

"I just don't know how to tell him," she said, shaking her head. "Plus, he's going to be a little upset when he finds out how long I've known."

"How long?" Yoda asked, looking up at her.

"Since we left Utapau. I was feeling it before then, but I didn't know what it was I was feeling." Buffy shook her head and sighed. "He needed me, and if I told him-"

"Stopped you from fighting, he would have?" Yoda asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath.

"Tell him you must," Yoda told her and she sighed.

"I know."

-o-o-o-o-

"Elisa." Obi-Wan looked up from the datapad when she walked in. At once he could tell that something was wrong. She looked as though the world could fall out from under her feet at any moment. "How did your talk with Master Yoda go?"

"Ok," she said and walked straight to him. He looked up at her from his seat, a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and she sat down on the table behind her.

"I'm not sure," she told him, keeping herself away from him. She was so worried about this, what if he wasn't ready? Of course she wasn't really sure _she_ was ready, so he'd be in about the same place as her. "You know that I would never put myself, or someone I loved in danger, right?"

"Of course," he said, nodding his head, even more worried when she pulled back from his touch. She had been a little standoffish ever since they got back from Mustafar. Something was bothering her, and she wouldn't talk to him about it. He hoped she was going to tell him what was going on. He didn't think he could take one more day of those sad eyes.

"Ok," she said, nodding her head. As she spoke Buffy carefully began to take down all the blocks and walls she had built up around herself over the last few days. She reached over and took his hand into hers, running her thumb over his hand.

"How do I feel?" she asked and he looked confused. "Reach out to me, Obi-Wan, how do I feel?" He nodded his head and closed his eyes and let his mind drift into hers. He reached out to her through the force. It only took a second then abruptly he pulled back as his eyes popped open; there was a shocked smile on his face.

"Are you..." He trailed off and she nodded her head as her eyes began to tear up. After a moment confusion clouded his face. "What was all that about not hurting someone you loved, I don't..." He trailed off again as he began to understand. "How long have you known?"

"Since we left Utapau," Buffy said, looking up to meet his eyes. "I couldn't let you go into that alone." He nodded his head and Buffy took a deep breath. "Are you mad?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. And Buffy could see it in his eyes, he really wasn't. "I know you can take care of yourself, as I've seen many times. You saved my life there. No I'm not mad." He stood up and then reached down and pulled her up too.

"We're going to have a baby," he told her, his face alight with happiness.

"I know," Buffy said, smiling as he pulled her close to him.

"I'm going to be a father," he said, pulling her away so he could look at her. "And you're going to be a mother."

"I know," Buffy said, laughing a little now. "We're going to be parents."

Obi-Wan looked down at her stomach and back up at her face. He looked worried suddenly. Buffy smiled at him and ran her hand down his face.

"What is it?" she asked and he looked up into her eyes.

"Wait," he said, taking her by the shoulders and helping her sit down on the couch. "Just...wait," he said before he turned and quickly walked back to their room. Buffy waited and he came back a moment later with a goofy grin on his face and something in his hand. He dropped to one knee in front of her and Buffy blinked.

"The day you dropped into my life was the best day of my life," Obi-Wan said, placing the small box on her knee. "Finding you, helping you, falling in love with you, it was all meant to be, the will of the force. I believe it more every day." He reached over and pulled the lid off the box. Inside, nestled on soft white fluff was a ring, a simple silver ring with a dark blue stone that glinted in the light. "Marry me?"

Buffy stared at the ring sitting on her knee. He had it, even before he knew about the baby, which meant he'd planned on asking her already. Buffy looked up into his eyes as she reached out and gently lifted the ring from the box. She slid it onto her figure, it fit perfectly. She grinned at him as she nodded her head. He stood up and she jumped into his arms holding him close.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

"I love you too," Obi-Wan said, pulling her back so he could look at her. "More than you'll ever know."

-o-o-o-o-o-

She knew it was a waste of time, but she really couldn't help herself. She moved it this way and that, smiling when it caught the light and shimmered. She looked up at the chuckle and smiled at Obi-Wan.

"What're you doing?" he asked, a smirk in his voice.

"Nothing," she said, pulling her hand out of the light. She loved to look at her ring, it was just so perfect. He nodded his head as he walked over to her and sat down.

"I was talking to Master Yoda today and-" He stopped and her eyes went wide.

"I felt it too," she said, nodding her head as they both stood.

"It's Padme," Obi-Wan said and Buffy nodded her head, a huge smile on her face. Obi-Wan looked down and pulled off his comm as it beeped.

"Obi-Wan it's-"

"We know Anakin, we're on our way," Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded then blinked out. Buffy reached over and took Obi-Wan's hand.

"Come on," Buffy said, pulling him towards the door. "I don't want to miss it."

-o-o-o-

Buffy sat with her hands folded in her lap, a smile on her face as they waited. She knew they were in for a surprise, but she wasn't going to tell them that. Anakin had come out twice now to inform them of the goings on inside the room.

"What are you smiling about?" Obi-Wan asked her after Anakin rushed back into the room again. She looked up at him and her smile grew.

"Nothing," she said innocently, shaking her head. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled.

"That's going to be us soon," Obi-Wan said and Buffy nodded her head.

"Nervous?" Buffy asked and Obi-Wan laughed.

"A little," he told her and she leaned away and looked up at him. "It's just, I never even thought about it. Being a Jedi, it just wasn't something I was ever going to have."

"I know what you mean," Buffy said, nodding her head as she took his hand. "I never thought I'd make it past 21, let alone have kids and a husband."

"Well, I guess your PTB's knew what they were doing then," he said and she smirked at him.

"This time I'd have to agree with you," Buffy said, nodding her head. She put her head back on his shoulder and laid her hand on her belly.

Almost an hour later Anakin came walking out. He had a smile that lit up his whole face as he walked towards them and the number of other people who had shown up to welcome the new baby into the world. Anakin went straight to Obi-Wan though, as if no one else was there, and smiled at him.

"She'd like to see you," he said, looking from Obi-Wan to Buffy and back again. "She'd like to see both of you."

Obi-Wan nodded and he pulled Buffy up from her seat as Anakin lead them both back. Buffy gripped Obi-Wan's hand as they walked into Padme's little room. Obi-Wan stopped short when he saw Padme on the bed, two little bundles in her arms.

"Two?" Obi-Wan asked, looking over at Anakin who nodded his head, a proud smile on his face. Buffy walked right over to Padme and sat down on the edge of her bed. She looked down at the babies and smiled.

"What are their names?" she asked after a moment.

"Luke," Padme said, looking down at the little bundle in her right arm. "And Leia Skywalker," she said, looking down at the other little bundle.

"They're perfect," Buffy said, smiling at her. She reached out and brushed some of Padme's hair out of her face.

"Thank you," Padme said, smiling up at her. She looked down at her two babies; she had a bright smile on her face, though she looked a little worn out.

"May I hold him?" Buffy asked, reaching out for Luke. Padme nodded her head and helped Buffy take Luke. As soon as the baby was settled into her arms Buffy felt it. It felt almost like an electric shock, then a tingle all up and down her body. Luke's little eyes popped open and he looked up at her, he'd felt it too.

"Wow," Buffy said as her head swam a little.

"What?" Padme and Obi-Wan said at the same time.

"There was this, shock, and tingling feeling when I picked up Luke and-" She stopped at the identical looks of shock on Obi-Wan and Anakin's faces. "What?"

"Some Jedi, though very few, bond with their Padawans as soon as they're brought to the Temple and they hold them. It doesn't happen very often, because, well the masters don't hold every new youngling that comes in," Obi-Wan told her and she looked down at Luke. So he was to be her Padawan then? She smiled at him and nestled his cheek. She was sure she could live with that.

"Well of all the people to train him, I'm glad it'll be you," Anakin said and Buffy beamed up at him.

"Thank you," she said, rocking Luke slowly.

"What about Leia?" Padme asked smiling down at her daughter.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Anakin said walking closer to the bed with Obi-Wan right behind him. Obi-Wan looked over Buffy's shoulder at Luke and smiled.

"Trust you to do the really unheard of thing," he teased and she shrugged lightly.

"Well, you know how I am," she said, looking over her shoulder at him. "I can't do anything the easy way."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy gently laid her hand on her only-just-starting-to-show belly and sighed in happiness. The long white gown she wore hung to her toes and the train was the longest she had ever seen in her life. She found it amusing that even a galaxy far, far away from earth and she was still wearing white on her wedding day. The small blue ring on her finger caught the light and she smiled down at it.

"Daydreaming, love?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy yelped as she turned around.

"You can't see me-"

"Before the wedding," Obi-Wan cut her off. He was wearing a blindfold over his eyes.

"Very clever," Buffy said, walking over to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He reached out, and without being able to see her, laid his hand on the top of her belly.

"How do you feel?" he asked and Buffy smiled.

"Good," she said, nodding her head. "The best I've ever felt in my whole life."

"Wonderful," Obi-Wan said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Shouldn't you be out there helping?" Buffy asked as she pulled away a little.

"Padme shooed me out a few minutes ago. The blindfold was actually Anakin's idea." Buffy laughed and nodded her head.

"How's he handling two little ones without Padme's help?" Buffy asked then laughed out loud at the picture Obi-Wan sent her way. Anakin was holding a crying Leia while his mother held a crying little Luke.

"They're going to be quite the handful," Buffy said and laughed softly. "Though if our little girl takes after her mother we're in for it a lot worse," Buffy said, leaning in close and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're not so bad, and who says it's going to be a girl?" Obi-Wan said, kissing her on the cheek. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Me," she told him and he rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "And mothers know best."

"Right, of course, how silly of me," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'd better go see if he needs any help with anything." He turned to leave but Buffy's hand was still on his arm.

"Obi-Wan," Buffy said and he turned back to her. She pulled him towards her, and caught his face with her free hand. She pulled his face down towards her and laid her lips on his softly. She deepened the kiss only slightly before she pulled away, smiling.

"I love you," Buffy said and he nodded his head slowly, a goofy smile on his face.

"I love you too," he said. She released his arm and then he turned and walked out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I know you're there," Buffy said without turning around. Yoda had been standing just inside the door for a long while now and Buffy wondered what it was he wanted.

"Ah yes," Yoda said, walking farther into the room. "Glowing you are."

"Thank you," Buffy said, turning from her seat at her vanity. "How is he faring?" Buffy asked, referring to Obi-Wan.

"Very in love the two of you are," Yoda said and Buffy nodded her head, a smirk on her face. "Nervous he is." Buffy laughed and then sighed.

"Well that makes two of us," she told him as he pulled himself up onto the chair next to hers. He made himself comfortable then looked over at her.

"Talked with Padme I have," he said and Buffy wondered what that meant. "Told me of your earth traditions she did."

"Did she?" Buffy asked, smirking. "Which one?"

"Your father I am not," he smiled at her and Buffy nodded. "But offer you my arm to walk you down the aisle I do." Buffy nodded her head and fought to keep the tears at bay. In her mind she had always pictured Giles walking her down the aisle, had she made it there someday.

"I would love that," Buffy said, her voice shaky as she nodded her head. "Thank you Yoda."

"Outside you will meet me?" he asked as he hopped down off the seat. Buffy nodded her head and Yoda smiled at her then turned and walked out of her room. Buffy reached up and wiped away the single tear that had gotten loose. She would not mourn what she did not have, not on her wedding day. She took a deep breath and thought about all she did have, and all she was going to have. Her hand was steady when she picked up the last part of her outfit from the table behind her and strapped it on.

She walked to the door and looked down at Yoda when it slid open. He looked up at her and then to the newest part of her dress and nodded his head. He climbed into his floating chair and held out his arm to Buffy. She took it and smiled at him again.

"Ready are you?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Let's go," she told him as they started down the hall towards her future husband.

Obi-Wan eyes went wide when he saw her walking down the aisle. He was sure, no one, anywhere, had ever looked as beautiful as she did right then. He had to hold back the chuckle at what hung low on her hip. She smiled up at him as Yoda handed her over to him, and Obi-Wan smiled at Yoda then took her hand and smiled down at her.

"Your lightsaber?" he whispered as they made their way towards the new Chancellor.

"Yes," Buffy said, nodding her head. She smiled even brighter when he pulled back his jacket to reveal his lightsaber as well. _'Perfect'_ Buffy thought, smiling up at him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"And how are we tonight?" Buffy asked as she picked up the oldest of her godchildren and future Padawan. Luke looked up at her from her arms and blinked then smiled softly.

"Everything was so beautiful," Padme said, smiling up at Buffy.

"It was, wasn't it?" she agreed, nodding her head. "I'm so glad we could have it here, at the lake house," Buffy told her, a happy smile on her face. "It can be a new tradition for our small family." Padme nodded her head and smiled as Luke began to drift off.

"He's always so content with you," Padme noted as Buffy rocked Luke. The wedding party was over and Obi-Wan was saying goodbye to the last of their guests.

"Well, he knows his Aunty Elisa is going to spoil him rotten, until he's my Padawan, then we'll have some real fun," she said, smiling up at Padme. "Leia looks more like you every day Padme, they're both so beautiful," Buffy said, running a finger lightly down Leia's sleeping face.

"Well, we certainly can't argue with you there," Anakin said, coming up from behind Buffy. Obi-Wan was right behind him, a tired smile on his face.

"I was hoping to have a walk before bed?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling down at Buffy. She nodded and stood, gently placing Luke in Anakin's waiting hands. Obi-Wan took Buffy's hand and she smiled and waved goodnight to Padme and Anakin.

"You looked so beautiful today," he told her and she smiled up at him.

"You were pretty cute yourself," she replied. Obi-Wan walked them over to a balcony overlooking the water. Buffy recognized the spot, this is where the two of them made their wishes on a falling star, so long ago.

"That night," Obi-Wan started, looking down at her, almost as if reading her mind, "all I wished for was peace and happiness." He pulled her hand up and kissed the top of it. "And now I see that I have found so much more." Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and both their hands went to her belly. "I could never have dreamed to have so much."

"You make me so happy, Obi-Wan. More so than I ever thought possible." She pulled back and smiled up at him. Then something caught her eyes and she laughed.

"Make a wish," she said as another shooting star flew by. What were the odds of that? Obi-Wan looked from the star to her and shook his head.

"I don't need a wish, everything I could ever want I hold in my arms now." Buffy let him pull her close to him again. She leaned back and kissed him, a hot welcoming kiss. Obi-Wan pulled back a little after a moment and smirked at her.

"Shall we head to bed?" he asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"Yes, let's," she said, knowing that she needed no wish either. She had everything she could ever need now.

A/N- So, what do you think? This is the end...for now. The next story will be out sometime this month. It may take a little while, what with work and all. But I'll try to get it out soon. Reviews always help with the writing process. Hehehe. Thanks for all the wonderful words so far! And I hope you like it.


End file.
